Digimon Aventure 02: Davis' Hypnotic Voice
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: As the heroes of the Digital Worlds work together as friends and as teammates, Davis winds up captured and experimented on by Datamon as part of his revenge. But before he can finish, Davis is saved by his friends, giving him a new ability that allows him to command the others as how he sees fit. (Contains: DavisxHarem and Mind control.)
1. New Talents

While many threats and villainous enemies had risen from each of the Digital Worlds, none were more evil than Quartzmon, a twisted form of a Digimon, with an equally twisted mind.

In Koto, Quartzmon managed to use the great amount of Data he had stolen from the countless Digimon that had fallen into the Digi-Quartz, or been exposed to the environmental effects of the dimension, to fuse himself with the Real World, part of his plan to reshape the Human and the Digital World into his own image.

But due to the power of good, not just the Digimon Hunters, but the heroes and heroines of each era and time, Digidestined, Tamer, Legendary Warrior and DATS, Tagiru and Arresterdramon received more than enough power to crush Quartzmon and his ambitions, rendering his Data to a mere Digi-Egg.

And while the various teams had worked greatly with each other, their time spent socially was cut short, for each team was sent back to their proper reality, all but the Digimon Hunters remembering the adventure, with the other heroes and heroines having their memories erased by their respective guides, Gennai, Azulongmon, Ophanimon, as well as the Old Clock Shop Man, believing if any of their chosen heroes remembered the truth, it could cause untold troubles, such as time paradoxes.

That was four years ago, now thinking that they were more mature, through his own unique skills and powers, the Old Clock Shop Man restored their memories, pleased to see no abnormalities occurred when it happened, showing that the heroic teams had grown up.

And with their combined power, Gennai, Azulongmon, Ophanimon and the Royal Knights of the DATS world used their power to fuse the five separate Digital Worlds into one, not only allowing all the Digimon to reunite and make new friends, it also allowed each team of heroes and heroines to enter the Digital World and emerge in another reality, leading to the Digidestined, Tamer, Legendary Warriors, DATS and the Fusion Fighters to make one team of heroes, all dedicated in keeping the Digital World safe and free of evil.

Currently, a group of the Digi Heroes were wandering the deserts, searching for the source of a strange energy signal DATS picked up.

At the head of the group, Davis Motomiya, the Digidestined of Miracles, as well as his partner, Veemon, continued to look at the device Izzy had given them, following the direction show on its map towards where the energy signal was emanating from.

Behind him were the rest of his team, Kari Kamiya, the Digidestined of Light, and Davis' long time crush, as well as her partner, Gatomon, the Digimon Veemon liked.

And also part of the team was Sora Takenouchi, the Digidestined of Love, and Biyomon, the Digimon Tamer, Rika Nonaka and her partner, Renamon, and finally JP Shibayama, the Legendary Warrior of Thunder, ready to turn into Beetlemon or MetalKabuterimon if necessary.

"How much further are we?" Renamon asked curiously as she continued to keep and eye on her surroundings, lest they get attacked by surprise.

"Shouldn't be much further, just a little bit ahead, unless this thing isn't working right." Davis replied as he looked back and forth between the device and the area in front of him.

"I hope it's nothing bad." Kari then said, hoping that it wasn't the sign of some powerful and dangerous Digimon.

"Don't worry, ladies, I'll keep you safe." JP said with a smile.

With Zoe now officially dating Takuya, the Warrior of Thunder respectfully dropped his crush on the blonde.

However, being surrounded by so many beautiful girls now, he could not help but press his luck.

Both Kari and Sora just laughed awkwardly at JP, sweat dropping slightly, while Rika grit her teeth, wanting nothing more that to punch him in the face.

'You're really pressing you luck there buddy.' Davis thought with a sigh as he thought about the girls currently with him.

Despite how he felt for Kari, Davis believed he had no chance with her, and respectfully kept his distance from her, though was surprised that she and TK had still not hooked up yet.

Sora, on the other hand, had just ended her relationship with Matt, with the two seeing each other as good friends.

And while the Digidestined of Love was currently not looking for a relationship, she knew that with her beauty, she could get a boyfriend, but she wanted the right one.

Finally, there was Rika who, Davis had to admit to himself, was quite beautiful, but her attitude sometimes scared him, even though she had yet to go off on him, but he kept his distance, just in case.

Eventually, the device in Davis' hand began to beep loudly, causing Veemon to happily yell. "We're here!"

"There's nothing here though." Rika just pointed out with an annoyed tone as she looked around, seeing nothing but desert and more desert.

"Something's here, let's look around." Sora then said, just as confused as the others, as both humans and Digimon began to look around, trying to find the source of the signal.

As Davis looked around, he started to get frustrated, wondering if the DATS were having computer problems, and they were on a wild goose chase, before, much to his surprise, he felt his foot fit something under the same, something that reminded him of a cord or cable.

Looking down, Davis brushed the sand off of it, revealing a black cable that seemed to run beneath the sands.

"Hey guys, I think I..." Davis started to call out, before, much to his surprise, nearly a dozen black cables shot out of the sand and wrapped around him, causing him to yell out in surprise, getting everyone's attention.

"Davis!" Kari and Rika called out as they, their partners, Veemon, and JP ran towards him, while both Sora and Biyomon looked shocked as memories of their first adventure came back to their minds.

But before they could reach him, the cables quickly pulled Davis under the sands, leaving everyone scared and worried for the maroon haired boy.

-Sometime later-

Groaning as he came too, Davis had to blink his eyes a few times, due in no small part to the bright light in his face, before realizing that, not only was he in doors, but was being held down to a metal table by mental clamps on his arms and legs.

"What the..." Davis started to say as he struggled against his restraints. "What's going on here, let me out!"

"I cannot do that." He heard a voice say, causing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to turn his head, looking to his right to see a small machine-like Digimon, who had his back to him.

Looking at the Digimon, it took a moment, but looking at the dome upon its head, filled with various gears and machinery, Davis knew who the Digimon was.

"Wait, you're Datamon, aren't you!?" Davis called out, causing Datamon to turn to him as his robotic mouth formed a smile.

"That is correct. And from my observation, you appear to be one of the leaders of the Digidestined and their allies, a perfect candidate for my experiment." Datamon replied as he continued to type on his computer.

Unnerved at the mention of experiment, Davis asked. "What do you mean by that? What are you up to this time?"

"Etemon might be gone, but I still have a few grudges against a certain group that almost destroyed me." Datamon replied, ceasing his typing as his voice turned fairly hostile.

Realizing who he was talking about, Davis snarled, thrashing in the restraints as he called. "If you lay a single finger on my friends, I will send you right to the scrapyard!"

"Your attempts to frighten me are amusing at best." Datamon commented, continuing to face away from Davis and work on his latest project.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll use you to bend your friends to my will, then nothing with get in my way." Datamon then said, before hitting a button, causing three pylons to drop down from the ceiling, hovering right above Davis.

A little worried, looking at the pylons, Davis asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your questions are now irrelevant." Datamon replied as he hit another button, before the pylons powered up and sent three bolts of electricity at Davis, causing him to cry out as he felt the shock coursing through his body.

Datamon smirked as he watched his machine work.

Once the alterations to Davis were complete, he would place the boy under his control and use him to accomplish his goals.

The moment, however, was ruined for Datamon as the wall off to the side exploded, causing his base to lose power and the pylons to power down, which caused Davis to stop yelling, even though he was still in pain.

When Datamon looked back at the opening, his eyes widened as he saw Veemon, Angewomon, Taomon, MetalKabuterimon, and Guardamon glaring at him, with Sora on Guardamon's shoulder, while Kari and Rika ran past them towards Davis.

Both Sora and Garudamon looked at Datamon with pure rage, remembering when he had Sora trapped and tried to use her for his own selfish desires.

"You..." Sora said with a hiss as she looked at Datamon, who merely gulped at feeling something that was foreign to him, fear.

'Situation analysis... not good...' Datamon thought to himself, now knowing that he was in for a world of pain.

Davis, meanwhile, could not stay conscious, and the last thing he heard before passing out was Kari yelling for him.

-Sometime later-

When consciousness finally returned to him, Davis opened his eyes, finding himself resting against a palm tree in the desert, with Kari, Rika, Veemon, Renamon, Gatomon, and JP looking down at him.

"What...?" Davis started to ask, before he saw fire and smoke off in the distance, followed by what looked like Garudamon's Wing Blade attack fly up and back down, the sounds of explosions following.

"We beat that Datamon guy quickly, but Sora and Garudamon are still tearing his base apart." Veemon explained, before adding. "I feel like they got a grudge against him or something."

"They just need to release their negative energy." Renamon added, crossing her arms as she looked at the destruction and added. "Best we do not bother them until they have calmed down."

"Are you alright, Davis?" Kari asked as she knelt down next to him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I think so." Davis replied, rubbing his head, remembering Datamon and his experimenting on him, before it all went blank.

But not too sure if it was Datamon's doing or just the heat, Davis coughed a little, his throat feeling a little off.

"My throat is just a bit sore, can someone please get me a drink?" He then asked, looking over at the stream, just a few feet away from the group.

Davis was then surprised when everyone immediately moved towards the stream with what water jugs they were carrying and filled them up, each handing them to Davis when they returned.

Looking a little confused, Davis asked. "Why did you all go?"

"You asked us to." Renamon replied like it was nothing, a sentiment that all of them seemed to share.

This confused Davis even more, before Datamon's words replayed in his mind. 'Once I'm done with you, I'll use you to bend your friends to my will, then nothing with get in my way.'

"Did he...? No he couldn't have...' Davis thought as he felt his throat, remembering what Datamon wanted to do.

But wanting to test his theory out, Davis looked at Kari as he then said. "Kari, give me a kiss."

Expecting Kari to decline or question his words, as well as get a slap from Rika, Davis was shocked beyond anything when the brunette leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips, while everyone else acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

It was then that Davis realized what Datamon had done to him.

Somehow he had altered the frequency of his voice so that the others would do whatever he said, similar to how certain frequencies could be used in whistles to train and discipline dogs, which the maroon haired Digidestined guessed Datamon would use that in order to control the older Digidestined and their friends through him.

Davis then realized that with Datamon now gone, he was in control, not the robot Digimon.

Looking at both Kari and Rika, an idea formed in his head as he then said. "Kari, Rika, you both look like you need some company, why not kiss each other?"

Both girls blinked once, before Rika got down next to Kari and the two turned to each other, pressing their lips together in a sudden kiss, while the others continued to act like nothing was going on, talking amongst themselves about Datamon and wondering what he had planned

Seeing Kari and Rika doing as he commanded without question, Davis couldn't help but smirk.

However, looking at Veemon, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was a little curious to his new 'talents', wanting to try something else.

"Gatomon, go over and kiss Veemon." Davis instructed, smirking as he added. "Kiss him as if he was the most desirable Digimon ever."

Instantly, Gatomon moved to Veemon, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, knocking both of them over as she continued to put a great amount of love and affection in her actions, with Veemon returning the kiss, not aware of anything strange going on.

Davis smirked to himself, realizing what he could do with his new ability, before looking back at Rika and Kari, who had stopped kissing and were looking at him with smiles.

"Kari, Rika, take me back home." Davis then said.

"Ok." The two replied in unison as they helped Davis up, putting his arms around their shoulders as they helped support him, his body still feeling sore from Datamon's experiment.

"Guys..." Davis then said, getting the attention of the others, where he then told them. "Kari and Rika are taking me home, tell Sora this and that they will contact her later."

"Alright man, feel better." JP said as he and the Digimon all started heading over to where Sora and Garudamon appeared to be almost done with venting their rage.

But before all had left, Davis called to Gatomon, getting her attention.

"When you get back to the Real World, take Veemon back to your place and give him the time of his life, use your body to please him, and do anything he tells you." Davis whispered into Gatomon's ear, getting a nod from Gatomon, who then went and caught up with the others, a sly smile on her face as she moved closer to Veemon, wrapping her tail around his as she followed the orders and headed off, leaving Davis with Kari and Rika.

-A little later: Upcoming Lemon-

Arriving back at his place, Kari and Rika helped Davis sit down on his couch, where the red haired Tamer then asked. "Is there anything else you need from us?"

"I can think of a few things." Davis replied, patting the left part of the couch as he then said to both girls. "Come. Sit with me."

Following the command, Rika sat beside Davis, taking a spot where he had been patting, while Kari sat on the opposite side, making Davis blush again at having the two beauties so close to him.

Taking a deep breath, not sure how this would turn out, Davis began to speak. "Now girls, I want you to rest close to me and be ok with my hands on your bodies. I want you to listen to everything I'm about to tell you and accept every word as the truth."

"Sure thing, Davis." Kari said as she leaned against him.

"Whatever you say." Rika replied as she did the same, which made Davis blush and smile.

"Comfortable?" He asked, smiling as Kari and Rika both nodded, moving his hands up and patting their heads, where the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then said. "Good. Then let's begin."

"Kari, Rika, you both realize that you are in love with me. You love me so much that you will do anything to be with me. You have discussed it and have decided it would be best that you both are my girlfriends. You also accept that in our relationship, you see each other as your lover because you both are sexually attracted to men and women. However, I am the only man you are attracted to. You both love me so much that you will do anything I ask of you, no matter what it is. When we are in public, you will call me Davis, but when we are alone, you will address me as Master. You are happy serving me. You are happy being slaves. You are happy being MY slaves."

Davis looked to see both Kari and Rika staring ahead blankly for a moment, making him scared that this didn't work as he thought it would, and he would soon be even more bruises than before.

But, much to his happiness and surprise, his fears were alleviated when Kari turned to him, a look of longing and lust in her eyes, as she placed her hand on his cheek and moved forwards, claiming his lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted a few moments, before Davis felt another hand on his other cheek, causing him to break the kiss as Rika tilted his head towards her and give him a kiss with the same passion as Kari's.

"Oh, Master, I love you, being so close to you make me so incredibly horny." Rika said as she broke the kiss, a light blush on her face as she pressed her body even closer to Davis, allowing him to feel her breasts through her shirt.

"Me too, Master, I love you so much, please let me serve you." Kari then added as she mimicked Rika, taking Davis' hand and placing it on the exposed skin of her leg.

"Why not take off your clothes?" Davis suggested, smiling as he removed his jacket and his shirt, where he then commented. "Afterall, you both love being naked when we are alone, isn't that right?"

"Of course." Kari replied, the words changing her way of thinking as she slipped her pink top off of her body, allowing Davis to see the black coloured bra she wore underneath, containing her C-cup breasts that Davis had longed to see.

A little surprised at Kari's choice of bras, Davis then smiled, before cupping Kari's cheek as he said. "You look very sexy in black. You will try and wear more clothing to match your underwear from time to time."

"I like you the way you are, but I also want to see if you have a bad girl side to you." The maroon haired boy told Kari, imagining her in a black top, which was unzipped, showing off her breasts, high heeled boots, and a pair of skin tight black shorts.

"Of course, Master." Kari replied as she got up, before pulling her yellow shorts off, revealing a matching pair of panties, continuing to make Davis smile.

And after discarding the last of her clothing, Kari stood completely naked in front of Rika and Davis, looking at her Master and her lover with longing eyes, while Davis' eyes roamed around her naked form, taking in her tone body, shapely legs, tight ass, and surprisingly shaven pussy, which appeared to be quite wet.

With kari naked, Davis then looked to see Rika pull her shirt over her head, revealing a light blue, silk bra, holding her large, D-cup breasts, and revealing her tone stomach.

"Like what you see Master?" The red haired Tamer asked as she caressed the top of her breast with her left hand.

"What do you think?" Davis asked back, placing his hand over hers', rubbing Rika's breast as he said. "Rika, you are very sexy, show off that sexuality more often. Wear more revealing clothing and maybe go with your mother for a photo shoot to get that sexy body on camera."

"Anything you say, Master." Rika replied submissively, looking at her Master with a loving and devoted smile, as she then stood up and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down, surprising Davis as she revealed a matching thong that clung nicely to her body, as well as showing off her smooth legs.

And unable to help himself, Davis surprised Rika as his hand moved swiftly across her ass, making her yelp, until Davis spoke up.

"You love when I spank you. It arouses you. Being submissive to me and Kari makes you very aroused." He said, slapping Rika's butt again, which made her moan in turn, smiling back at her Master lustfully.

Rika then unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor, before sliding her panties down, standing back up as she turned to Davis, allowing him to see her sexy body, her wonderful breasts, smooth legs and her wet pussy that was aching to be played with.

"Remove your hair braid and let your hair down." Davis then said to Rika, wanting to see if she was just as beautiful without it tied up in its usual style.

"Sure thing, Master." Rika said in reply as she obeyed and took her braid out, letting her red hair flow down her her upper back, before she then posed with one hand behind her head, the other on her hip.

Seeing the two girls that had occupied many of his dreams and fantasies standing naked in front of him left Davis in awe, still not believing his luck.

But when the moment passed, Davis smirked, before instructing. "Now then, I want you two to continue what you were doing earlier. Kiss each other, touch and caress one another, pleasure each other for me."

Smiling, Kari and Rika nodded in reply, facing each other as they wrapped their arms around one another, moving their bodies close as they pressed their lips in a heated kiss, showing a fair amount of passion as their tongues slid around their mouths.

As the brunette and redhead continued their kiss, their hands began to move around one another, with Kari's hands reaching up and gently massaging Rika's breasts, while Rika's hands moved down Kari's back, giving her firm ass cheeks a squeeze, the actions causing both to moan in their kiss.

After a few minutes, Kari and Rika broke their kiss, staring longingly into each other's eyes as they gained mischievous smirks, before each moved their left hands down the other's body, placing their index fingers into the other's wet folds as they slowly started to move them in and out, making both moan and sigh with pleasure.

"Rika..." Kari moaned, continuing to enjoy both te pleasure she was receiving and giving to the red haired Tamer, causing the Digidestined of Light to then moan. "Your fingers... so good... keep going..."

"Same here... Kari, my sexy kitten... you are making my whole body so hot for you..." Rika replied, her tone matching Kari's as she continued to finger Kari's folds.

The two then looked at Davis with half closed eyes and seductive smiles on their faces, their fingers still moving in and out of each other, as they said in unison. "Master... We're so hot for you... so wet... please take us..."

Looking at Kari and Rika, seeing the desire on their faces, the pure submissiveness, Davis couldn't help but rub his head, smirking from embarrassment, feeling his ego getting the better of him.

"I will." Davis replied, walking up to Kari and Rika, where he placed a hand on their breasts, rubbing them a little.

"Even this is enough to make you hot for me." He said, his words Kari and Rika accepted, which made both moan loudly at the feel of Davis' hands on their bodies.

"But before we get to that..." The maroon haired Digidestined suddenly said, removing his hands from Kari and Rika's bodies, to his pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers, revealing his erect member to both girls and saying. "You both will give me a little pleasure. Start by sucking my cock and see where that leads to."

"Yes, Master." Kari and Rika happily replied as they sank to their knees, their eyes staring lustfully at their Master's cock, before both girls began to run their tongues around the length of it, growing bolder with each passing second as they moved from mere licking to kissing around Davis' member, taking the tip in their mouths and running their tongue around it briefly as to allow the other to keep their Master satisfied.

"That's it...!" Davis groaned, greatly enjoying the actions of Kari and Rika, causing him to then groan. "Keep going... keep it up... You both love this as much as I do... You can't get enough of my cock... You love it... You are addicted to it..."

Both Kari and Rika moaned in pure ecstasy as they continued to lick and suck on Davis' cock, now looking at it as though it was an idol they were mean to worship, causing both to stop for a moment and run their hands gently along Davis' length, smiling to see it twitch and drip with pre-cum, before Kari was unable to hold back her desires for her Master as she took all of the shaft in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down, while Rika moved further down, licking his ball sack, causing Davis to groan loudly.

"Kari... Rika..." Davis let out through his groaning.

"You both are amazing... Don't... don't stop...! He called, losing himself to the pleasure the pair were giving to him, causing him to say. "Even if you can feel I am going to cum, keep going... You want this... My pleasure is your pleasure...!"

His words caused both Kari and Rika to increase their actions, their left hands sliding down their bodies as they began to pleasure themselves while pleasing their Master, switching places every now and then as Rika bobbed her head on his cock, her tongue swirling around it, while Kari licked his shaft each time it left the redhead's mouth.

For another half hour, Kari and Rika continued in their actions, switching positions every ten minutes, savouring their time, as well as the taste of the Motomiya, before Davis groaned in pure ecstasy as he had his climax, his cum shooting from his dick, covering Kari and Rika's faces and chests, some of it even getting in their hair.

But from the combination of his words and the knowledge their Master was satisfied with what they had done for him, Kari and Rika just smiled.

Being his first time from any serious sexual experience, Davis let out a relieved sigh as he moved back and sat on the couch.

"Man... that was really something..." He commented, catching his breath, before looking at Kari and Rika, both smiling with lust as they stared at Davis' still hard member, making him smile as an idea came to him.

"Kari, Rika, I will 'reward' you both for your loyalty, but before that, I want you both to get ready." Davis replied, smirking as he explained. "Clean each other. Lick my cum off each others bodies and know that not only will your Master be pleased to see it, but you too will enjoy the taste."

"Yes, Master." Kari and Rika replied, their tones completely submissive as they did as they were told, turning toward each other once again, before both started to run their tongue along the other's body, with Kari placing her mouth on Rika's left breast, while Rika began to lick the side of Kari's neck, earning moans from each girl as they began to lick each other clean.

As they continued their erotic actions, both Kari and Rika felt their bodies getting hotter, their pussies wetter, as they not only enjoy the pleasure they were giving each other, as well as becoming addicted to the taste of Davis' cum, but from the fact that their Master was watching them as well, both hoping to soon know the pleasure that only he can give them.

And after a little more of their actions, both stopped when they each felt their Master's hands on their shoulders, causing both to look at Davis, who was smiling at the pair, while both licked their lips at seeing his shirtless chest.

"I think it's time we got to the best part." He said, moving his hands from Kari and Rika's shoulders, down to their arms, taking his hand in his as he helped both girls up and escorted them to his bedroom, gaining a big grin as he came to his bed.

'How I've dreamt of this.' Davis though with excitement as he looked at Kari, where he then moved his hand holding her a little forward, encouraging her to get on his bed, which made the brunette smile as she knew what her Master was thinking.

"Kari, I want you, I have wanted you for so long." Davis said, looking at the Digidestined of Light with absolute desire, taking his hand off of Rika's as he joined Kari on the bed, climbing on top of her, where both stared into each other's eyes.

But a little nervous, Davis then admitted. "But since this is my first time, please tell me if anything is wrong."

"Do not worry, Master." Kari replied, smiling as she said. "I know it will be wonderful."

From Kari's words, as well as knowing they were being truthful, Davis smiled and nodded in reply, claiming Kari's lips in a lovinging kiss as he moved his hips down, causing his member to push into Kari's vagina.

Feeling Davis' cock inside of pussy, Kari moaned in the kiss, feeling it go deeper inside of her, while Davis felt a great pleasure filling him, only to stop when he saw a discomforting look in the brunette's eyes.

Breaking from the kiss, caring more about the girl he loved over the chance to have sex with her, Davis' expression turned serious as he said in a caring tone. "Kari, if it's too much, we can stop."

"No..." Kari replied, shaking her head, before looking at her Master and giving a longing smile.

"I want this... I just have to get used to it inside me is all..." The Digidestined of Light told Davis, surprising him that Kari wanted to continue when she had the choice to stop, making him wonder what Kari was thinking, how she really felt about him.

"How did you feel about me before today?" Davis then asked, wanting to know before he took things any further.

"I... I love you..." Kari replied through her pain, her words leaving Davis in awe.

Thinking he had misheard, Davis had to ask. "You... you love me...?"

Kari nodded in reply, before saying. "I do... I have loved you for a while now... I love you because you are you, not only because you are such a wonderful Master... You are brave, kind, strong and handsome... I can really see a future for us..."

Kari's words, left Davis in silence, though inside, he could feel his heart rate increase, knowing that the girl he had loved also loved him.

"Master...?" Kari asked, breaking Davis' stupor, smiling as she said. "I... I'm ready now. Please continue..."

Smiling back at Kari, Davis nodded, placing his hands firmly on the bed as he began to move himself up and down, his member moving in and out of Kari at his actions.

"Yes... yes... so good... so good, Master... yes...!" Kari moaned, rocking her body in sync with Davis' cock, filling her body with pleasure beyond her wildest fantasies, fantasies of many she had with her maroon haired Master.

"Kari... you are so... so tight... so good...!" Davis groaned, continuing to thrust in and out of Kari's pussy, enjoying both the pleasure and the fact he was sharing it with his longtime love.

Davis then heard Kari's moans get louder, causing him to look down to see that Rika had joined them on the bed, and was currently using her left hand to massage Kari's right breast.

Looking at Rika, seeing her pleasuring Kari, Davis smiled.

"Thank you for helping us..." He groaned, keeping focus upon making love to Kari as he spoke to Rika, who smiled back and said in reply. "It is no problem, Master. Kari looked like she needed to relax, and I was more than happy to assist."

"I just hope Kari is as generous when I have my turn with you." The red haired Tamer added with an enticing tone, before moving her mouth over Kari's left breast, taking it in her mouth and started to lick around and upon her nipple, making Kari moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Oh, Rika...!" Kari let out, loving the pleasures of both Davis and Rika were giving her, causing the Digidestined of Light to move her hands to the back of Rika's head, holding her down a little and running her fingers through her hair, before letting out a sharp gasp.

"Kari?" Davis asked, stopping and looking at the brunette with concern as he questioned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Master. You are amazing." Kari replied sincerely, just before glaring at Rika and saying. "Rika just bit my nipple."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Rika teased, taking her mouth off of Kari's breast so she could speak, before moving back down and continuing her actions, making Kari moan again.

For another thirty minutes, Davis and Kari continued in their lovemaking, both feeling great amounts of pleasure and loving every second of it.

However, being their first time, both began to groan and moan as they each felt their climaxes approaching.

"Master, I... I cannot hold it...!" Kari moaned, her moans causing Davis to nod in reply.

"Same here, Kari...!" Davis groaned in reply, keeping up his thrusts as he then groaned loudly. "Cum with me, Kari... Feel the absolute pleasure I am feeling from you...!"

Thrusting in and out several more times, Davis then let out an enormous groan as he had his orgasm, yelling out Kari's name as he had his release, which caused Kari to moan and cry out as she too had her release.

"Oh, Master!" Kari cried out, arching her back as she came, releasing her sexual fluids upon Davis' member and the sheets beneath her legs, leaving the brunette lying in absolute bliss.

Seeing the woman he has loved for years on her back, panting blissfully as her body was glistening from the afterglow of their sex, Davis leaned forward and captured Kari's lips in a passionate kiss, one she eagerly returned.

The next moment, however, Davis found himself lying on his back on the bed, while looking above him, his eyes connected with a pair of amethyst eyes, filled with lust and desire.

"My turn..." Rika purred seductively as she sat on top of Davis, running her hands across his muscular chest as she leaned in and kissed him, moaning as she felt her Master's tongue enter and dominate her mouth.

And Rika's moans increased as she lowered her body, feeling Davis' member rubbing around her folds, before pushing her body down, causing her to break her kiss with her Master and let out a loud gasp of absolute pleasure.

"Oh, Master... you are so big...! It's so deep...!" Rika cried out, her mind clouded with pleasure at having her Master inside of her.

And though Rika was a virgin like Kari, having Biomerged with Renamon to become Sakuyamon, Rika had lost her hymen during one of her many fights, making her smile as she knew she could get right into the pleasure that was Davis Motomiya.

Before she could begin riding his cock, however, Davis placed his hands on Rika's hips, causing her to look down at him with a loving smile, before Davis, wanting to know after what he heard from Kari, asked. "So Rika, how about you? How did you feel about me before today?"

"I like you. I really like you. I've had a crush on you for a long time now. You are everything Kari said, and so much more." Rika replied, her words filled with a surprising amount of emotion for her, before acting on both emotion and desire as the red haired Tamer moved her hips back down, moaning loudly as she felt Davis' member slide inside of her waiting vagina.

"Master...!" Rika moaned as she felt her pussy being stretched, filling her with pleasure beyond her wildest fantasies of the maroon haired boy, before she slowly began to move her body up and down on his shaft, moaning and sighing with pleasure with each thrust.

"Master... Master... so good... Master...!" Rika moaned, getting lost in the pleasure, before she let out a loud moan when she felt a pair of slender hands move from behind her, grabbing each of her breasts, and started massaging them, while feeling a pair of lips kiss her neck.

Keeping as much focus on making love to her Master, but looking over to the new pleasure she was feeling, Rika saw that Kari had positioned herself behind her, smiling as she stopped kissing her.

"Now who says that you get to have all the fun?" Kari asked, her smile turning a little sly she slid her hands over Rika's breasts, moving her thumbs and index fingers around her nipples, which she began to pinch and pull a little, her actions making Rika moan and gasp.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Kari then said, copying Rika's words from before, just before placing her lips back on the Nonaka's neck, kissing and licking it as she resumed her actions, making sure her body and arms were pressed closely to Rika so she wouldn't have much room to fight back.

All Rika could do was stay in place and moan at the brunette and their Master filling her with pleasure, her eyes rolling back as her mind became clouded with lust and ecstasy.

The trio continued their actions for a while, Davis groaning at the feeling of Rika's tight folds clamping around his member, while loving the sight of Kari playing with the redhead's body.

Eventually, Rika's moans turned into cries and gasps of pleasure as her body rocked up and down on her Master's cock, feeling her release approaching, causing her to moan out. "Master... Master, I'm... I'm..."

"I feel the same way..." Davis groaned, finishing Rika's moans, before groaning loudly. "I'm cumming...!"

Moving his body up and down, his member continuing to move in and out of Rika for a few more thrusts, Davis then groaned loudly as he had his climax, releasing his cum inside of Rika's pussy, which made her cry out at the absolute pleasure she felt, cumming alongside the maroon haired Digidestined and releasing her sexual fluids all over his cock, before collapsing on his chest.

Smiling at seeing Rika's content face as she remained resting on him, Davis leaned down, giving Rika's forehead a small kiss, making her sigh in content.

"Oh, Master..." She said, feeling as if all her troubles had faded from both their love making and not having anything else to worry about but how to please her Master.

"Oh, Master..." Rika then heard Kari purr, looking in Kari's direction, where her cheeks flushed and her body began to feel a little hot, seeing Davis' manhood was still hard.

Seeing both girls ready for some more fun, feeling more desire of his slaves, Davis had a idea, before he then said. "I want you girls to stand and lean against the wall, stick those nice ass cheeks of yours' out for me."

"Yes, Master." Kari said, speaking for her and Rika, both girls happily obeying as they got off of the bed, where both got into position, bending over and placing their hands on the wall, while shaking their asses enticingly at their Master, both looking back at him with seductive smiles on their faces.

With Kari and Rika in position, Davis got up from the bed, walking over to the pair, where he rubbed each of their asses, making both moan, their desire for their Master increasing that much more.

"You both have such amazing bodies." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship commented, moving his hand from Kari's buttocks, down to her pussy, sliding his fingers inside of her, causing the brunette to moan longingly.

"I know I am going to continue to enjoy both of you." He went on to say, not only continuing to finger Kari's pussy, but also gave Rika a great amount of pleasure as he moved his hand from her ass, to her hip, pushing it to the side, where he lined up his cock with her ass and inserted it inside her entrance, making Rika throw her head back and all but yell out Davis' name.

"Yes... yes...! Take me, my Master... Ravage my tight ass...!" Rika cried out, her body once again filled with pleasure as the command her mind received to feel only pleasure, making her moan and just want more of her Master and more of his love.

"Master, your fingers feel so good...!" Kari moaned, continuing to express her enjoyment of Davis' actions, moaning as she then managed to let out. "I love... I love you...!"

From Kari's words, Davis smiled, about to reflect his feelings, but fell silent when Kari surprised him and Rika, grabbing the Nonaka by the back of her neck and pulling her in for a heated kiss, pushing her tongue into the surprised redhead's mouth.

"And I also love you, my sexy Tamer slave..." Kari then said, parting from her kiss with Rika and smiled at the Tamer, who smiled back, giving the brunette another quick kiss, before both girls resumed moaning as their Master continued to fill them with pleasure.

Smiling at seeing not only Kari and Rika getting along, but also making out in front of him, Davis felt himself getting a little more turned on, but focused as he continued to give both his slaves pleasure, his fingers sliding deep within Kari's slit and rubbing her folds, while thrusting hard into Rika's ass, keeping a firm hold on Rika's hip as he continued in his actions.

A little bit later, however, as much as she was enjoying the pleasure Davis was giving to her pussy, Kari began to pant and moan loudly, her hips moving in sync with Davis' fingers, as she moaned out. "Master...I'm so close... so close..."

"Then cum... Cum for your Master and let me know how you feel..." Davis replied, feeling a little more focused on the pleasure of his slaves, wanting both to be happy after all the love they had expressed.

Upon hearing her Master's words, Kari let out a loud cry, cumming all over Davis' fingers and leaving the brunette panting, her hands press against the wall as she did her best not to collapse.

And once she caught her breath, Kari stood back up, smiling lovingly at her Master, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for another amazing orgasm, my Master." Kari said, continuing to kiss Davis, making him stop for a moment with Rika and focus upon the Digidestined of Light.

"You're welcome, my beautiful angel." Davis replied, kissing Kari again, before smiling as he said. "But I still have to finish making Rika feel just as good. Why don't you take a spot on the bed and enjoy the show?"

Kari smiled and nodded in reply, doing as Davis had commanded of her, before walking back to the bed, positioning herself on it as she began to watch Davis continue to take Rika, her left hand moving down her body and lightly caressing her pussy as she began to pleasure herself.

Not long after that, Davis began to increase his movements, causing Rika to moan and pant loudly with each thrust, before the maroon haired Digidestined groaned out. "Rika... cum... cum with me...!"

"Yes, Master... yes...!" Rika cried out, before Davis let out a loud groan, cumming inside of the redhead's tight passage, triggering Rika's climax as she had her release and came, her sexual fluids spurting down her legs and leaving a fair amount of stains.

Davis took a moment to allow himself and Rika catch their breaths, before helping the red haired Tamer stand straight, pulling his member out of her, turning her around and giving her a passionate kiss, one she gladly returned.

And as Davis and Rika remained locked in their kiss, Rika moaning as she felt Davis dominate her mouth, Rika continued to smile as she felt her Master's arms around her, pulling her up and placing her in a bridal position as he carried her back to his bed, laying the redhead on the sheets beside Kari, whose cheeks were flushed red as she continued to pleasure herself.

But seeing Rika and her Master joining her, Kari removed her fingers and spread out her legs, smiling as she knew what was coming and eagerly awaited for the pair to engage in another round of passionate lovemaking.

-Several hours later: End Lemons-

After having more fun with his slaves, Davis found himself lying on his back on his bed, smiling as he stared up at the ceiling, while both Kari and Rika were asleep on either side of him, content smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Master..." Kari and Rika moaned in their sleep, which made Davis smile at knowing they were satisfied and dreaming of him, while he continued to look up at the ceiling, before Davis then smirked to himself, thinking of the strange turn of events the day had brought, and looking forward to what else he could do with his newfound ability.


	2. A Night with Sora Takenouchi

"Right there, Kari... that feels nice..." Davis said with a smirk as he relaxed on his couch the next morning, wearing just his boxers, while Kari, back in her bra and panties, was standing behind him, happily massaging his shoulders, while Rika, also back in her undergarments, was on her knees, happily massaging the maroon haired boy's feet.

"I'm glad I can make you feel so good, my Master." Kari said in a warm and submissive tone, smiling as she continued in her actions, continuing to massage Davis' shoulders and neck, while moving her body close so her breasts would press and rub against her Master's back, something the brunette was certain both would enjoy.

"I hope that we can continue to please you, Master." Rika then added with her own warm tone, smiling up at Davis as she continued to massage his feet.

"Alright, Squirt, I need to head out, hope you and your girlfriends have a good day, don't do anything I would." Jun Motomiya, Davis' older sister, said as she came into the living room, not even caring that two nearly naked girls were worshipping the ground her brother walked on.

Realizing the situation he was in after his night of pleasure with Kari and Rika, Davis stayed up and waited for his parents and Jun to come home, where, thanks to his new hypnotic gift, he convinced them to be perfectly fine with him not only have two girlfriends, but that they were walking around the apartment naked or near naked, catering to his every whim.

"Thanks, Jun." Davis replied, before he then added with a smirk. "And if you start treating me nicer, I'll help you finally get Matt, you do want that?"

From his question, Jun's eyes lit up as she smiled with a great joy.

"I'd love that." She said in reply, the image of her and the Digidestined of Friendship as boyfriend and girlfriend filling her thoughts, making her daydream a little. "Oh, I cannot wait to be his, to be Miss. Jun Ishida."

Davis let out a chuckle at his sister's antics, before he said. "Get going or you'll be late."

"Right. I'll see you later." Jun replied, quickly snapping out of her daydreams as she left the apartment, leaving Davis and his two love slaves all by themselves.

Well, almost to themselves, as Davis looked over at the chair next to the couch, smirking as he saw Veemon sleeping in a sitting position, while Gatomon was curled up next to him, purring in her sleep as she rubbed her head against the Digimon of Miracles.

The two Digimon had returned home later in the evening, with Veemon in a bit of a daze, while Gatomon remained close to him, her face aglow from the pleasure she had given the 'V' marked Digimon, before both fell asleep on the chair.

But knowing that Veemon and Gatomon would respect his boundaries, Davis then focused his attention back upon Kari and Rika.

Davis motioned his hand for the girls to stop, and they quietly obeyed, before sitting down on either side of him, their hands caressing his chest as they stared into his eyes longingly, hoping to once again feel the pleasure only he could give them.

But before Davis could say anything, there was a loud knock on the front door, confusing Davis as he thought. 'Who could that be?'

"Allow me to get that for you, Master." Kari offered with a smile as she rose, about to answer the door, when she stopped as Davis grabbed her wrist, causing the Digidestined of Light to look at her Master with a little confusion.

"It's ok, I've got it." Davis told Kari, before letting go of her arm and standing up himself, not wanting whoever was at the door to see Kari and Rika walking around in their underwear or to get suspicious about their behaviour.

And after slipping on his shirt again, Davis headed for the door, still curious as to who was waiting out there for him.

Meanwhile, outside, both Sora and Biyomon were nervous.

After venting out their rage at Datamon and his lab, the pair's anger turned to worry and guilt as they learnt that Kari and Rika had taken Davis home, leaving the two worried about how he was doing, knowing full well that any experiments Datamon would do were not pleasant.

Curious, Biyomon looked up at Sora and asked. "Do you think Davis is ok?"

"I hope so, neither Kari nor Rika have replied to any of my texts, but I also hope he can forgive me." Sora replied, still ashamed that she allowed her anger to get to such a point where she was more focused about payback than the condition of her friends.

"I'm sure Davis will be fine." Biyomon assured, smiling as she tried to comfort her partner. "Davis is one of the toughest humans I know. And I know that while he doesn't always think ahead, he does see the good in others, which makes me believe he will understand your actions."

From her words, Sora smiled at Biyomon, feeling a little better about herself, before turning her head as the door opened, revealing the maroon haired Digidestined, who had a confused look on his face.

"Davis! Oh thank goodness. We were so worried. I'm sorry we haven't checked in on you sooner. Are you alright?" Sora asked apologetically as she bowed her head down, still hoping that he wasn't mad at her.

From Sora's sudden apology and how she was acting, it caught Davis off guard, leaving him a little confused and unsure how to respond.

But from Sora's position, Davis couldn't help but stare at her cleavage, which Sora failed to notice.

While he was in love with Kari, and had feelings for Rika, Davis had to admit to himself that he thought Sora was beautiful and hot, and he had often daydreamed about her in various position, but never thought it was possible for him to even consider her as someone to date.

But now, thanks to his new gift, Davis realized he could have some fun with Sora, as an idea came to mind.

"I'm fine Sora. Neither of you have to worry." Davis said.

"Thank goodness." Sora said happily as she instantly relaxed, all her worries leaving her as she stood up and smiled at Davis naturally.

However, Davis continued on, saying. "I know you feel guilty for not checking in on me sooner, so, to make up for it, you will go on a date with me tonight. You are very excited about this and you know you will have a good time with me. You will dress as sexy as possible, liking the idea of showing off your body to me. You will come here around seven and we will go on our date, where your intention will be just to make up and make sure there is no hard feelings between us, but as date goes on, you will find yourself feeling more and more aroused, finding yourself more attracted to me, where you will start flirting with me, before taking me back to your place, where you will willingly have sex with me and do whatever I say, no matter how perverted it might be, and love every moment of it."

"Sure thing Davis, I can't wait for tonight." Sora said with a smile, her eyes glazed over for a moment, before Davis looked down at Biyomon, smiling to see that the Digimon of Love wasn't protesting or interfering with his words, just before an idea came to him as his thoughts turned to his partner.

"And Biyomon, when Sora is on her date, you will go and see Gatomon and ask her about what she and Veemon did, finding yourself getting aroused at whatever Gatomon says she did to Veemon or what he did to her." Davis then said, smirking as the pink bird Digimon nodded her head.

"I'll see you later, Davis. I hope you're ready for a fun night." Sora said with a smile, before she and Biyomon left, the orange haired girl not noticing as Davis watched her from behind as she walked down the hallway, his eyes watching her body as he looked forward to the fun he'll be having with it, before closing the door and returning to his slaves, making sure that they would be ok for the evening.

-Several hours later-

With just an hour left before she had to go meet Davis, Sora took a moment admire herself in her mirror, looking over the outfit she had chosen to wear for the evening.

The Digidestined of Love's outfit consisted of a red tank-top shirt, which stopped just above her well tone stomach and highlighted her smooth, tanned skin, as well as her impressive bust, a matching mini skirt that showed off her smooth legs, with a pair of matching high heels.

"So, Biyomon?" Sora began to ask, facing her partner. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful." Biyomon replied with an honest tone.

"Good, at least Davis will get a treat then tonight." Sora then said, giggling as she thought of the younger boy's eyes popping out of his head at seeing her outfit.

To Sora, this was just a friendly date, a way for her to make up for not checking in on Davis sooner, so the least she could do was look her best.

She found nothing odd about anything she was doing, even though she had only broken up with Matt a few weeks ago, and told herself she wasn't ready to date again just yet.

But the orange haired girl could not help but feel excited about being with Davis tonight, looking forward to seeing how the night would progress.

"Alright then, I'm off." Sora said, heading out, where she reached the door, faced Biyomon and added with a smile. "Wish me luck."

Biyomon just chuckled a little, unsure why Sora had said that, believing it was just a friendly formality between friends, oblivious to what the night truly had in store.

"Have fun, I'm going to go check in on Gatomon. Maybe have a girl's night." Biyomon replied as she headed out herself, feeling a great desire to see how the feline Digimon was doing, remembering being told that after the Datamon incident, Gatomon treated Veemon, which left her curious, wondering if anything had happened between the two.

-A little bit later-

Arriving at the Motomtiya's residence, Sora knocked on the door and smirked as she thought. 'Can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me.'

However, after the door opened a moment later, Sora was broken from her teasing thoughts, blushing deeply as she saw Davis standing before her, only he had changed his attire, which consisted of a black t-shirt that showed off not only his tanned skin, but his muscles as well, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Evening, Sora." Davis said with a smile, taking the surprised Digidestined's hand, gave it a kiss as he added. "You look amazingly beautiful, even more than you normally do."

"T... thank you, Davis." Sora replied with a stutter, unable to take her eyes off of his muscular chest, while feeling her body heat up as she absentmindedly thought. 'Wow... when did Davis get so... so hot...?'

"So are you ready?" Davis then asked, holding his hand out and smiling at the Digidestined of Love with a look of caring and eagerness, snapping Sora out of her thoughts as she took his hand, only to feel a slight surge of pleasure at feeling his skin against hers', even if it was only his hand.

"Sure... let's go." Sora replied a little dazed, feeling herself getting more aroused as she walked with Davis, not sure what was going on with her, but it felt like she was falling in love all over again.

-Several hours later-

The two Digidestined found themselves at one of the more exclusive clubs in the city, with Davis easily getting the pair a table, while Sora found herself getting more and more aroused as she watched Davis get them a fancy table, as well as seeing how much of a gentleman he was.

Davis, meanwhile, smirked as men, and a few women, eyed his date lustfully and eyed him with envy.

But ignoring the stares, Davis focused completely on Sora as he lead her to their table.

"Allow me." Davis offered, pulling out Sora's seat, which made her blush again as she sat down, before watching on as Davis took the seat opposite side of her.

As they ordered and waited for their meals, the pair chatted with one another, Davis leading the conversation as, every now and then, placing his hand on Sora's, leading the Digidestined of Love to be dazed with lust and desire, moving her right foot out of her shoe and slowly caressing Davis' leg with his, almost reaching his covered member as she teased him.

Despite Sora's erotc actions, Davis remained in control, changing the subject of their conversations as he then asked. "So how are you and Matt?"

"We... we broke up..." Sora replied, the question made a solemn expression appear on Sora's face, which Davis noticed and quickly apologized for.

"I didn't mean anything by that. Are you alright?" He asked, sincerely concerned.

"I'm fine. We both felt that our relationship was just too much in a romantic sense, so we agreed to break up and just be friends." Sora replied, her words and seeing her smile made Davis smile back.

"I'm glad to hear that, but never forget that I am always here for you, and that you are a smart, beautiful and sexy woman." Davis then told Sora, before leaning forwards and giving her a light kiss on the lips, before sitting back in his seat, remaining to gaze upon the orange haired Digidestined.

Instead of being shock or offended, Sora merely moaned lightly, her left index finger tracing her lips as she felt the phantom feeling of Davis' lips against hers', and she wanted to feel it again, finding herself staring seductively at the boy, no, the man, across from her.

"You are a really good kisser." The Digidestined of Love then said, her tongue along her lips enticingly.

"So are you." Davis replied, smiling with a more longing expression.

"And I know that the next guy to kiss you will be glad to be with a woman as sexy as you." The Digidestined of Miracles replied, eyeing the room when he noticed a few of the women close by were checking them out, making him smirk and add. "Or the next woman you kiss."

Sora, however, paid them no mind, her eyes only focusing on the handsome maroon haired boy in front of her, as she leaned in and almost whispered in a seductive purr. "Maybe that man will be you."

Sora then captured Davis' lips with her own, giving him a short, but very passionate kiss, breaking it a few moments later as she felt Davis' hand on her cheek, causing her to look into his eyes as her desire for him grew.

She needed Davis, needed him badly.

But before she could think of some way to get closer to Davis, the food arrived, and the pair enjoyed their meals, all the while, Sora began to squirm in her seat, her arousal getting to her as she continued to think of a way to get close to Davis, before the club's dance music began to play, and people moved to the dance floor, causing Sora's eyes to light up with excitement.

Rising from her seat, Sora walked over to Davis, giving him a cute begging look as she asked. "Davis, can we please dance?"

"Anything for you." Davis replied, standing himself, before grabbing Sora's hand and leading her to the centre of the dance floor, the feel of his hand on her again, as well as the confidence he showed was a real turn on for the orange haired Digidestined, remembering she had to practically drag Matt out of his seat to get him to dance on their first date.

But looking at Davis, seeing him smile, seeing his confidence, it continued to fill Sora with a great warmth.

Once they were on the dance floor, Sora started to move her hips to the music, trying to looks as seductive as possible, especially for Davis, moaning lightly when she felt his hands on her sides, dancing with her from behind.

And while many had their eyes on her, Sora found herself only thinking of Davis as she slowly grinded the back of her body against his chest, feeling even more aroused when her ass grazed across the large tent in his pants.

Noticing the mental commands he had set in Sora's head were having the desired effect on her, already knowing, but wanting to hear it from her lips, Davis asked. "You ok, Sora? You seem a little hot."

"Yeah... I'm good..." Sora moan out, before gaining a lustful smile as she turned around and faced Davis, placing her arms around his neck as she purred seductively. "But I know how you can make me feel even better."

The Digidestined of Love then took Davis' hands, which were rested on her waist, and slowly lowered them down her back, until they were both gripping the orange haired girl's ass cheeks, before putting her arms back around his neck, smiling seductively as she leaned closer to him.

"Maybe we can continue this at my place?" Sora whispered in Davis' ear, giving it a playful nibble, before she broke from the embrace and grabbed Davis' hand, leading him out of the club with a look of excitement and desire on her face, not even noticing the smirk on Davis'.

-Later-

Returning to her apartment, Sora quickly unlocked the door, feeling her body building up with a great heat from her time with Davis, feeling it continue to consume her as the maroon haired Digidestined remained with her, to the point Sora practically pulled Davis into the living room, threw him on the couch and jumped on top of him, looking into his eyes with a great lust.

"Davis... I can't explain it, but I am so hot for you... I want you..." Sora panted, moving her head down and began to kiss around Davis' neck and collarbone, while her hands moved across his shirt, feeling the muscles underneath.

"I want you... I need you... Take me, make love to me..." Sora continued to say, before pressing her lips against Davis', moaning when she felt him return the kiss with the same passion she was giving, as well as feeling his right hand move slowly down her back, and his left up her tank-top shirt, driving her crazy with pleasure and desire.

Parting from the kiss, Davis looked at Sora with a smile, before nodding, where the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then moved his hands from Sora's body, to his own, grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside and allowing the orange haired girl to see all of his exposed chest, which made Sora that much hotter for Davis, before acting on it as she lowered her head and began to kiss around his chest, running her right hand along Davis' body as she felt his exposed muscles.

"That feels good, Sora..." Davis groaned, putting his right hand under her chin before lifting her head up for another kiss, one she eagerly returned.

Smirking seductively, Sora then sat back and pulled her tank-top over her head, revealing her D-cup breasts and the silk, red bra that contained them, before placing her hands behind her head as she looked Davis in the eyes with a smirk as she asked seductively. "Like what you see, hot stuff?"

"What do you think?" Davis replied with a matching tone, eyeing Sora's seductive figure, before his eyes went a little lower, causing Sora to follow in the direction of Davis' gaze and then smirk as she saw the large erection forming in his pants.

Davis then placed his hands on Sora's sides as he leaned forwards, lightly kissing her neck and collarbone, as well as the tops of her breasts, causing Sora to moan and sigh with need, lightly grinding her pantie covered pussy against the maroon haired boy's leg with need.

"Davis... Davis..." Sora moaned, especially when she felt the back of her bra get unclipped, allowing the undergarment to fall and reveal her hardened nipples, before the orange haired girl cried out in pleasure when she felt Davis' lips suddenly move onto her left breast.

Paying attention to her body, Davis took Sora's breast into his mouth, licking around her nipple, which made Sora moan louder than before.

"Oh, Davis, that... that feels amazing..." Sora let out, continuing to lose herself in the pleasure of the Motomiya, who kept up in his actions, not only as he placed his left hand on her right breast, but also slid his right down Sora's body, to the front of her panties, where he pushed them gently against the fabric covering her pussy, running his fingers up and down, just pushing hard enough to allow Sora to feel his fingers rubbing her lower region.

"Davis..." Sora moaned, her eyes half closed as she smiled lustfully, before adding. "Can't you feel how wet you make me? How much I need you? Take me... fuck me until I can't stand straight any more... fill me with that wonderful cock of yours'..."

"Anything for you." Davis replied, taking his mouth off of Sora's breasts, followed by removing his hands from her private areas, looking at her with longing.

Sora then got off of Davis' lap, turning around and bending over, smirking over her shoulder as she slowly lowered her mini skirt, revealing the thong she wore underneath, as well as her tight ass, before removing the undergarment as well, standing back up and allowing Davis to see her in all her naked glory.

Licking his lips at Sora's naked form, Davis stood up and quickly removed his jeans and boxers, smirking as the orange haired girl eyed his cock longingly, before he sat back down as an idea of pleasure for the both of them came to his mind.

"Sora, you have such amazing breasts." Davis began to say, placing his hands upon the Digidestined of Love's tits and gently rubbed them.

"Care to show me what you can do with them?" He then asked, earning a seductive smile from the Digidestined of Love.

"Hope you're ready for it." Sora replied as she moved closer to Davis, getting on her knees, her eyes looking down at his cock as her smile grew, before Sora wrapped her breasts around Davis' cock, slowly sliding them up and down his length as she began to give him a tit fuck.

"Sora... man, that feels... feels good..." Davis groaned, especially when Sora would lick and suck on the head of his cock each time it emerged from between her breasts.

"Oh Davis..." Sora moaned in between her licks, adding with a purr. "You're so big... much bigger than Matt...!"

Hearing this caused Davis to smirk as he felt his ego inflate, knowing now that he had something over the orange haired beauty's previous lover.

Though after another thirty minutes, Davis felt his climax approaching, causing him to place his hands on Sora's head as he told her with a groan in his voice. "Sora... I'm close... get ready for it..."

Sora nodded in reply to the command, continuing in her actions to satisfy Davis, before smiling as the Digidestined of Miracles was unable to hold back his pleasure and had his climax, releasing his seed and cumming all over Sora's face and chest.

Davis took a moment to catch his breath, before looking at the sight in front of him as Sora licked the cum off her fingers as she cleaned her body, causing his cock to once again grow hard.

Seeing Davis' cock hard once again, as well as feeling the desire for him within her, Sora got to her feet, before once again straddling the maroon haired boy's waist, her wet pussy hovering just above his cock, rubbing lightly against the head of it, causing her to moan lightly with need.

But before Sora could continue, Davis caught her by surprise as he placed his hands tightly on her hips and pushed himself up, causing his manhood to enter her, which earned a huge moan from the Digidestined of Love at the sudden pleasure that filled her.

"Davis! Davis...yes! Yes! So good...!" Sora cried out in pleasure as she began to move her hips up and down on his cock, filling her body with the pleasure she had wanted all night, while Davis groaned at feeling Sora's tight fold around his member.

"No arguments here..." Davis groaned in reply, keeping hold on Sora's legs as he continued to push his body up and down, matching Sora's thrusts with his own, causing his cock to push deep inside the Digidestined of Love, giving both great amounts of pleasure.

"Sora, you are amazing... You are so tight... so good... Never forget how great you can make a guy feel..." The Digidestined of Miracles added, continuing to enjoy Sora and the pleasure he was getting from her.

Sora merely moaned loudly in reply, too caught up in the pleasure that filled her body to say anything else, her mind only focusing on the wonderful feeling of her maroon haired lover's cock sliding in and out of her, making her forget everything else and just want more.

Getting what she desired, Davis reached his hands up from her hips and placed them on her breasts, rubbing and massaging them, the actions of which made the Digidestined of Love moan louder, enjoying not only Davis' hands sensually rubbing her breasts, but also could feel him not let up in his thrusts as he continued to make love to her.

For another hour, Davis and Sora remained in their positions, Davis continued to groan as he felt Sora's pussy clamping around his member, while Sora moaned in absolute bliss at the maroon haired Digidestined's actions, feeling herself losing all thought and could only focus on Davis and the pleasure he was giving her.

Though as much as they were enjoying their time together, feeling their climaxes approaching both began to moan and groan louder, their actions started to turn frantic, causing Sora to moan out. "Davis, I cannot... I cannot hold it... I'm close... so close...!"

"Same here..." Davis groaned in reply, lowering his hands from Sora's breasts, back to her hips, where the Digidestined of Miracles then went on to say as he continued to keep up his pace. "Sora, cum... cum with me...!"

Giving off several more thrusts, Davis felt himself unable to contain himself, causing him to groan out loudly as he had his climax, giving off a great groan as he had his release, filling Sora with his seed, the feeling of which made the orange haired Digidestined arch her back as she cried out in ecstasy and came, where she then fell forward, lying on Davis' chest with a look of absolute content.

After a few moments, however, the mischievous smirk returned to Sora's face, the lust inside her no where near subsided, as she stood up, moaning lightly as she felt Davis' cock leave her body, before she pick up his hand and said with a seductive purr. "Let's take this into my bedroom."

"Lead the way." Davis replied with a sly smile as he stood up, continuing to smile as Sora kept her hold on his hand and escorted him to her bedroom, where the orange haired Digidestined then walked over to her bed, putting a little sway in her hips as she did, before she lay upon her bed and looked upon the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship with a great desire.

"Come and get me you sexy, handsome man." Sora purred as she brought her hands up and gently caressed her breasts, hoping to entice Davis enough to once again feel him inside of her.

Davis smirked at Sora's actions, filling her with even more desire as her wish came turn, where the maroon haired Digidestined then walked up to the bed and placed his hands on her legs, causing her to moan with anticipation as he spread them, before aligning his cock with her wet folds once more, thrusting deep inside of her and causing Sora to moan with delight and pleasure once again.

"Oh, Davis... again... make love to me again...!" Sora moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around the maroon haired Digidestined, holding him close to her body as she added. "Please make me feel good... make me feel your pleasure one more time...!"

From Sora's moaning, Davis looked down at Sora with a smile, giving the Digidestined what she desired as he began to thrust his member in and out of her, while he kissed around her neck, listening carefully to her moaning as to know which parts to continue to pay attention to and give Sora the most pleasure he could.

"Davis... Oh, Davis...!" Sora moaned, getting lost in the pleasure as she kept her arms and legs wrapped around Davis, moaning and sighing as she continued to feel his cock move in and out of her, while also enjoying the feeling of his lips working around her neck.

But wanting to show her gratitude and return the pleasure she was feeling, Sora moved her right hand from Davis' back, to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, before moving her hand to his cheek, causing him to stop kissing Sora and look upon the Digidestined, seeing her eyes still filled with longing and desire, just before Sora then closed the gap in between the pair as she kissed Davis deeply on the lips.

The pair continued to make love for another thirty minutes, before Sora once again felt her climax approaching, causing her to moan out. "Davis... Davis... I... I..."

"Cum for me, Sora..." Davis whispered hotly into the Digidestined of Love's ear, causing Sora to let out a cry of pleasure as she arched her back, her wet folds clamping tightly around Davis' cock as she came.

Calming down from her orgasm, but realizing that Davis had not cum yet, as well as the lust and desire still burning inside of her, Sora gained an idea, smirking as she kissed Davis' cheek, before allowing him to stand back up, removing his cock from her pussy, where Davis then watched with curiosity as Sora got on all fours and turned around, before his eyes widened as she shook her tight ass invitingly, a seductive smile on her face as she looked back at him.

"Go ahead, Davis..." Sora moaned, giving herself a slap on her cheeks as she added with an enticing and desirable tone. "Do with me as you desire."

"As if I could say no to that offer." Davis replied with a smirk, moving behind Sora as he placed his hands on her ass cheeks, causing Sora to moan with desire and anticipation for what was to come.

She had never been taken from behind like this before, but her mind was too far gone in lust to think of anything else, wanting Davis to take her anyway he could.

And feeling similar desires to Sora, Davis kept his hands firmly on Sora's cheeks as he pushed his member into her entrance, groaning at the tightness of her ass, while Sora moaned at the sensation, finding herself filled with nothing but pleasure.

"Sora, your ass is so tight... Tight just like your pussy" Davis groaned, pushing it all the way inside of her, before he began to thrust back and forth, slowly at first, but worked up on his pace.

"And just as amazing as the rest of you..." The Digidestined of Miracles then commented, which caused Sora's cheeks to flush red, flattered by Davis' words, as well as his erect member inside of her.

"So good... so good...!" Sora moaned, her hands gripping her bedsheets as she moaned in pleasure, loving the feel of her maroon haired lover's cock moving in and out of her tight passage, filling her with pleasure beyond anything she had imagined.

After another thirty minutes of love making, Davis soon felt himself close to release, causing him to groan out. "Sora... I'm close... get ready..."

"Please... please cum inside me... Davis...!" Sora moaned loudly, getting her wish as Davis then let out a loud groan and came, filling Sora's ass with his seed, causing Sora to cry out as she too had her climax, her sexual fluids leaking all over her bedsheets as she came.

From the pleasure of having her ass taken, Sora smiled as she basked in the afterglow of her pleasure, lying on her stomach and smiling as she felt Davis lie on top of her, where he began to kiss around her neck, showing a continued desire, which made the Digidestined of Love look behind her and smile back at the maroon haired Digidestined.

"Don't think we're finished yet." Davis then said, moving his hips a little, which made Sora moan, feeling Davis was still inside of her and still hard.

"Oh, Davis..." Sora moaned, both in pleasure and excitement, relaxing her body as she allowed the Motomiya to do with her as he desired, to which Davis then removed his cock from Sora's ass, moved his arms around her waist and picked her up, leaving Sora blushing a little at how strong Davis was, as well as how he held her bridal style, carrying her out of the bedroom and to the bathroom.

"I think we could both use a shower." Davis then said, but the mischievous smirk on his face told Sora he had other ideas in mind, and it sent a surge of pleasure and delight through her body.

Sure enough, Sora soon found herself bent over with her hands against the wall, the water dripping down her tanned body, moaning with delight as Davis' cock once again thrust his cock in and out of her tight pussy.

"Yes... Yes... Oh, Davis... Oh, yes...!" Sora cried out, loving the pleasure of having Davis filling her pussy once again, while the warm water of their shower poured down her body, causing her to continue to enjoy her pleasure and moan.

"It's so good... so hot... so hot to have your cock inside me like this...!" The Digidestined of Love added, only desiring more and more of Davis as he continued to ravish her.

"Don't sell yourself short..." Davis groaned, moving his hands from Sora's hips, to her neck, where he placed them under her head, lifting it up to meet his gaze.

"You... you are just as incredible..." The leader of the younger Digidestined then added, before moving his head down and kissing Sora, forcing his tongue into her mouth, which surprised the orange haired Digidestined at first, before she moaned and welcomed the kiss, moaning in Davis' mouth as she felt his tongue explore her mouth.

Breaking from the kiss, Davis returned his complete attention on Sora's pussy, his hands once again upon her legs tightly as he thrust in and out of her, which turned Sora on a little at his dominance.

Though after another forty, both moaned loudly as they felt their climaxes.

"Davis...!" Sora cried out as she came, crying loudly as she had her release, cumming all over Davis' member.

"Sora...!" Davis groaned in reply, cumming deep inside of Sora, filling her womb with more of his seed, leaving both in the shower, panting heavily, while content smiles appeared upon their faces.

-Some time later-

The couple continued their love making for hours, having sex in various positions and various room, with Davis loving every moment of it, while Sora was filled with pleasure beyond her wildest fantasies.

Eventually, as Sora laid down on her bed, naked and panting, Davis stood up, deciding to see what time it was, before looking at the clock on Sora's night stand with wide eyes.

'five in the morning?!' Davis thought in shock, realizing that he and Sora had sex all night without any sleep.

Before Davis could say anything, he felt Sora's hand on his, causing him to look at the orange haired beauty, still in her bed with a seductive smile, despite her tired eyes, as she purred happily. "Come on Davis... More... more please... Can we please make love again...?"

Davis just smiled at Sora's eagerness, but had other ideas for her as he then said in a commanding voice. "Sora, sleep."

Instantly, Sora's eyes slammed shut as she fell back onto her bed and drifted off, where Davis moved her body so that she could sleep comfortably, looking at the naked form of the Digidestined of Love as she smiled and moaned softly in her sleep, before Davis began to think; he already had Kari and Rika and had wanted tonight to just be a one time thing with Sora, causing him to lean in and whisper some commands into her ear.

"Sora, everything that has happened tonight, coming back to your apartment and the sex, you will convince yourself that it was all a dream, a fantasy you had of me and nothing more. You will remember me walking you home from our date and nothing more."

Listening to his voice, though she was still sleeping, Sora nodded in reply, her mind accepting the mental commands, before Davis continued, knowing of Sora's feelings for a certain brunette he looked up to and decided to assist in them finding love in each other.

"From now on, you will realize you have deep feelings for Tai, and want to express them to him, where you will find a way to get him alone and tell him everything in your heart, before offering your body to him, where you will do anything Tai desires because you love him and want him to know how much you mean it. You only find yourself attracted to me because I remind you of Tai. You will accept that both Kari and Rika are my girlfriends and find nothing wrong with how they act around me, even if you catch them naked in my apartment, you will find that normal. You will sleep for a few hours and wake up, not caring that you are naked, take a shower, and go about your day. Do you understand?" Davis asked as he finished setting his commands in Sora's head, causing her to nod again.

"I... understand... Davis..." Sora replied in a tired, sleepy voice, the smile she wore before going to sleep still on her face, not even caring as Davis gave her one last kiss on the lips, before he got dressed and headed home, looking forward to what other things he could do with his voice now.


	3. Displaying Pleasure and Love

With another day already dawning upon Odaiba, Davis was in his bedroom, having yet to bother to get dressed, for he still had Kari and Rika with him, both taking a spot beside their maroon haired Master as they each kissed him, while running their hands along his body, desiring him greatly, despite they had already made love only an hour ago.

The threeway make out session continued for some time, only to stop when Kari's cell phone began to ring, causing her to sigh with some annoyance in her tone as she broke her kiss with Davis and Rika and got out of bed, causing Rika to act on the chance to be closer with her lover as she placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head toward her as she crashed her lips against his in another heated kiss, moaning with delight as she felt his hands wrap around her waist, knowing that with Kari's absence, she could have just a little extra time with Davis all to herself.

"Hello?" Kari asked as she picked up the phone, following her Master's command to act normal when someone calls or talks to her, unless told otherwise, before the brunette acted more animate as she then replied to the caller. "Oh hey Mimi... yeah, Rika and I are just over at Davis' to see how he's doing... yeah he's doing much better now..."

From Mimi's questions, Kari could not help but smirk at the last part, seeing her Master's hands move down Rika's back, giving her ass cheeks a squeeze that made the red haired Tamer moan with delight, making her moan Davis' name and beg for more.

But focusing on Mimi, still curious as to why she had called her, Kari then asked through the phone. "So what's up? Really? Sure, let me talk to Rika about it and we'll see you in a little while. Later."

Finished with the conversation, Kari hung up her phone, tossing it aside as she climbed back onto Davis' bed, her body greatly desiring him, where she lay on Davis' chest, kissing around his neck and collarbone, while slowly lowering her hand down to his crotch.

But as much as Davis was enjoying the actions of the brunette, he was still curious as to what Kari had been speaking to Mimi about.

"Kari, stop for a moment." He said, causing Kari to obey, where the brunette stopped kissing her Master and looked at him with curious eyes, wondering what he desired of her.

"As much as I want you, why did Mimi call you?" The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship questioned.

"She called to first check up on you." Kari replied, smiling as she moved her hand across his chest senually, before she added. "She sounded quite pleased to know that no serious harm came to you."

"But the main reason for her call was to invite Rika and myself to go shopping with her and a few of the girls, her idea of 'stress relief' for us taking care of you the past few days." Kari then said with giggle, one Davis returned, knowing how Mimi thinks.

"Mimi can do all the shopping she likes. I have my own way of relieving stress." Rika spoke up with an enticing smile, before looking at Davis and Kari with seduction and adding. "Along with other ways for certain reliefs."

While Davis did like hearing Rika say that, knowing exactly what she was implying, another idea came to mind as he said. "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. You two should go and meet her and the others."

"You're right, Master. We should see how Mimi is doing, and have a little time with the girls." Rika then replied in a highly submissive tone, changing her thoughts to better suit her Master's desires.

Davis then gained a mischievous smirk as he added. "And I'll come with you."

"That's a great idea, Master. I'm sure the girls will love seeing you!" Kari exclaimed happily as she and Rika got off the bed to get dressed, not minding a bit as Davis watched on as they slipped on their underwear.

And as the duo continued, Davis smirked to himself as his plan started to form in mind, while finding himself already excited at the thought of the fun he would soon be having.

-Later-

After Kari and Rika finished dressing, their turn afterward to enjoy the sight of the naked form of their Master, watching him dress, Davis made the pair a big breakfast, not only his own way to say thank you to them for their night of love making, but also to treat them as well as they treated him.

Once they were finished, with Davis leaving the dishes in the sink, knowing Jun would happily get to them, the trio left the Momotiya's residence and walked to the mall, with Kari and Rika clinging happily to the sides of their Master as people stared at them, causing the maroon haired boy to smirk, knowing that it was their outfits that were catching people's eyes.

While Davis was wearing a blue coloured top and his flame patterned jacket, alongside a set of black jeans and his goggles, Kari and Rika's clothing was far different than what they normally wore.

Changing her attire from her usual light coloured clothing Kari was wearing a black t shirt that showed off her stomach and her chest, while a pair of black coloured shorts clung to her shapely figure, making the brunette look quite sexy.

But as big a change in Kari's wardrobe, Rika's was bigger.

Keeping her hair down and not in its usual spiked ponytail, Rika smiled as she walked alongside Davis and Kari, dressed in a deep blue dress, showing off her body and her slender legs, where her feet were adorned with elegant high heels that showed off her powder blue coloured toenails.

And to add to her changes, Rika even had her fingernails painted and had applied lipstick, making her look even more irresistible.

Eventually, the trio arrived at their meeting place, where they saw Mimi waving at them, before seeing Yolei, Nene, and Airu with her.

And while Davis, Kari and Rika were glad to see the girls, the others were fairly confused to see Davis, as well as somewhat stunned at seeing Kari and Rika's attire.

"Davis?" Mimi asked, before saying, trying to be nice and not sound rude. "I have to admit, I didn't expect to see you here. I kind of invited Kari and Rika only."

"You girls don't mind it at all, nor are you bothered or confused by the way Kari and Rika are dressed or how they are acting." Davis said in reply, smirking as he saw the four girls' eyes glaze over for a second, before Mimi shrugged her shoulders, acting naturally, along with Yolei, Nene, and Airu, as the pink haired girl then smiled and said. "We'll it's good to see you here. Shall we go shopping now?"

"Yeah, I want to find some cute outfits to wear." Airu replied excitedly.

"And I wouldn't mind finding some different clothing." Nene added, looking at Davis with a smile as an idea came to her, where the brunette suggested. "I am hoping to find some outfits that my fans would like to see me in, perhaps you can help me decide what looks good on me."

"You don't need me for that." Davis replied, smiling as he said to Nene with complete honesty. "You are beautiful, and no matter what you wear, I know you will continue to look just as amazing as you do now."

"Davis..." Nene said, blushing slightly, finding his words both flattering and charming, while Yolei glared at Davis and thought. 'I've never heard Davis talk like that before. What did Datamon do, reset his personality?'

"I have an idea." Davis then said, smirking internally as he continued to say. "How about we go to the lingerie store first, and you girls try on some outfits and pose for me, let me see if any are good on you."

"That sounds perfect." Kari said with a smile, looking with Rika at the slight dazed expressions on the other girls faces.

"Yeah... that's a good idea... Let's pose for Davis..." Airu said as well, though her eyes were a little glazed, along with Mimi, Nene and Yolei's as they all agreed with the idea, oblivious that Davis had brainwashed them.

"Come on, let's go." Davis said with some command in his voice as he walked towards the lingerie shop with the six brainwashed girls in tow, a mischievous smirk on his face the whole time, looking forward to the show and what was coming afterward.

-Moments later-

Once Davis had 'convinced' the shop owner to let them all be, giving them complete privacy, including shutting off the security cameras, Davis sat down in a chair in front of the changing booths, where all six girls were in, trying on the lingerie outfits they had each chosen for themselves.

After waiting a moment, the first two curtains opened, causing Davis to smirk as Kari and Rika emerged from their booths, allowing their Master's eyes to take in their new outfits, where he noticed that each had based their clothing on the aspects of their Digimon.

As Rika stood in her underwear, now consisting of a yellow bra and matching panties, a top her head rested a set of pretend fox ears, which were patterned to look exactly like Renamon's, as was the fox tail that was attached to the back of her panties, where she placed one hand behind her head, the other on her hip, while beside her was Kari, who too had taken her line of clothing based off of her Digimon, but more on her feline side as opposed to Gatomon's complete appearance, with the brunette wearing a similar bra and matching panty set to Rika's, only there were shaded crimson, a gold headband adorned her forehead, while various jewelry covered her fingers, toes, ears and neck, making her look elegant as well as sexy.

Keeping in her pose, Rika asked with an enticing tone, sounding a little like Renamon. "So, care to 'train me', my Master?"

Kari, meanwhile, placed her hands behind her head and gently moved her hips in a dance befitting of her outfit, before asking with a purr in her tone. "Or would you rather watch me 'perform' for you, Master?"

"We'll have plenty of time for both later." Davis said with a smirk, loving how his two pets were acting towards him, before silently motioning the two to come towards him, where Kari and Rika obeyed, walking to stand on either side of their Master as he whispered into their ears, causing the two to nod their heads at his commands, before standing at his sides as they, along with Davis, eagerly awaited for the other girls to emerge from their booths.

"Ready girls?" Davis called, before saying with a sly smirk. "I want to see those wonderful bodies of yours'."

"Yeah, yeah, chill out Davis, will you?" Yolei called out in frustration and annoyance, before the curtain to her booth opened, causing Davis' eyes to widen at seeing her outfit.

Standing before Davis, Yolei was wearing a light purple silk bra, a set of matching panties and a pair of purple stockings that went up her slender legs, showing off a lot of her body, evident as the bra seemed a size smaller for her body and showed off much of the lavender haired Digidestined's large c-cup cleavage.

'Wow... Yolei's hot...' Davis thought to himself, while Yolei's face was now red out of embarrassment at she felt Davis' eyes on her body, before placing her hands behind her head, getting into a pose of her own, allowing Davis to continue to take in Yolei's figure, finding himself getting hard as he stared at her.

"Well what do we have here?" Rika asked, noticing the bulge forming in Davis' pants, making her question. "Does Master have the hots for Yolei?"

"Shut it!" Yolei yelled, doing her best not to look down at said bulge, which just embarrassed Davis and made Kari and Rika smirk.

"Oh, come now, we were just teasing." Kari said, before smirking as she rubbed the bulge and told the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity. "But aren't you flattered that Master thinks so highly of you, if you catch my drift."

Yolei just ignored Kari, though her face turned even redder as the more 'erotic' part of her brain tried to give her mental images she did not want.

But as awkward as the feelings were between Davis and Yolei, the atmosphere changes as the curtains to the last changing booths opened, where Mimi, Nene, and Airu emerged in their outfits, with Mimi continuing to show off her keen sense of fashion as she wore a deep green corset, showing off her ample D-cup sized breasts and her stomach, a set of green panties and a pair of leggings, highlighted her amazing figure as the pink haired Digidestined placed one hand behind her head and the other on her hip, smiling as she posed for Davis.

As much as Mimi enjoyed having the spotlight on her, the Digidestined of Sincerity graciously moved aside as the last of the group came out and showed off their outfits, with Nene and Airu making their presence known as they walked up to Davis and posed in their outfits, with Airu trying to look as cute as possible, placing a finger to her lips as she was doing an 'innocent' routine, while Nene ran her left hand through her hair, smiling at Davis as she placed her other hand on her hip.

And as sexy as their movements were, their outfits continued to get Davis' eye, with the brunette wearing a skimpy white coloured bikini top and a pair of white shorts, which she had been purposely left unzipped, allowing Davis to see the white bikini bottoms she was wearing underneath, while Airu had taken to wearing a schoolgirl costume she had found, sexing it up a little as she had tied to top in between her breasts, barely allowing any of the fabric to cover her body, while making sure that her skirt was just cut low enough to show off her pink panties.

'Wow, Nene is beautiful. No wonder so many people love her.' Davis thought, his eyes taking in how her bikini top showed off her breasts, which were the same size as Kari and Rika's, while the rest of her outfit highlighted her slender figure.

'I hope he likes my outfit.' Nene meanwhile thought to herself, feeling her cheeks flush lightly as she felt the maroon haired boy's eyes on her body.

"Well Davis..." Mimi started to say, smirking as she took her pose again, before asking. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, do these outfits look good on us?" Airu asked, crossing her arms under her chest, causing her D-cup cleavage to pop out a little more as she gave him a stern look, wanting an answer out of the Digidestined of Miracles.

"You all look amazing..." Davis started to say, smirking as he saw the blush on their faces, before enacting his real plan as he continued, saying. "But that's not the reason you four wanted me to tag along. The real reason was that the four of you are trying to seduce me. You four are very, very attracted to me, and want me badly. It doesn't matter to you that I'm dating Kari and Rika, in fact, it thrills you and makes you four more daring. You want me to take you, here and now, to make love to you and give you pleasure you have only dreamt of."

"But out of the four of you, Yolei and Nene, you two are the ones who wants this the most." Davis then said, continuing to have fun with the pair.

"Nene, you desire me because I not only remind you of Mikey and Tagiru, but you find yourself highly attracted to me." Davis told Nene, before facing Yolei and said to her with a sly smirk. "And Yolei, behind all our fighting, you secretly knew I was right, you just wanted to be close to me in the hopes I would kiss your lovely lips. You wanted me so badly that you cannot help yourself any longer, you need me, you want me, to the point you will happily do anything I tell you."

Mimi, Yolei, Airu, and Nene all gained blank looks on their faces, their minds processing what Davis had just said, before they all gained seductive and flirtatious smirks as they accepted his words as the truth, causing Mimi to approach him, place her hands on his hips and bend over, giving him a great view down her cleavage as she purred out. "Looks like you caught us, you hot, sexy thing. You have no idea how long it took us to come up with this idea."

"Sorry I made you all wait so long. But I think I have an idea of how to make it all better." Davis replied, playing along as he cupped Mimi's cheek and looked at her with a seductive smile of his own, one that made Mimi's whole body heat up with need and desire.

"Please Davis, please take me first! I need you!" Yolei begged, her eyes filled with longing and excitement, for at long last she would finally have her moment with the man who had occupied her wet dreams make love to her.

"Please, Davis, take me. I want you so badly, it feels so good being near you." Nene said as she got close to the maroon haired boy, placing her arms around his neck and pressing her body close to him.

"No. Don't listen to them, Davis. Have your way with me. I'll do anything you say." Airu suddenly said, wrapping her arms around Davis' side and purposely pressing her body close to his as she whispered in his ear. "And I mean anything. No matter what you say, Airu is a good girl and will obey, unless you let her be naughty."

Thinking for a moment, Davis smirked and said. "Don't worry girls, I'll get to each and every one of you. For now though, It's Mimi's turn to go first."

The pink haired Digidestined stood back up and let out a cheer, while the other three sighed, unhappy that they would not be first, but a part of them knowing that Davis would keep his word, while Nene let out a small sigh as she watched as Davis approached her, ran his hand across her cheek gently, her eyes staring into his with love and devotion, before she heard him say to the other two girls present. "Kari, Rika, until she has her turn with me, I want you both to make Nene 'feel good' for me."

"Right away, Master." Davis' pets replied, smirking as they approached the brunette idol, where Kari wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, shocking Nene at first, before she melted into the kiss, while Rika came up behind her and gently kissed the back of her neck, sandwiching her between her and Kari as they caressed her body, greatly arousing the brunette.

While Yolei and Airu watched the spectacle, neither paid any attention as Davis stood up, took Mimi's hand, and led her back into her changing booth for his own 'entertainment'.

But before leaving to have his 'fun' with the Digidestined of Sincerity, Davis looked at Airu and Yolei, smirking as he said with some command in his tone. "Yolei, Airu, I can tell that you want me, but be patient."

"Why not 'relieve' some of that sexual tension you are feeling with each other?" He then suggested, causing the girls to nod in reply, understanding what Davis was thinking.

Turning to one another, Yolei and Airu moved together as they wrapped their arms around each other's waist, before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss, while their hands started to explore one another, with Airu's hands moving down Yolei's back, giving her ass cheeks a light squeeze, while Yolei's hands began to massage the blonde's breasts through her outfit.

Liking the direction the two were heading in, but wanting to torture them a little bit more, Davis then said to Yolei and Airu as he led Mimi into the changing booth. "Enjoy yourselves, but neither of you can cum, only I can make you do that."

"Ok." Airu replied with a seductive smile, parting from her embrace from Yolei as she looked at Davis with desire, looking forward to the time when he would take her.

But for now, Airu was happy with Yolei satisfying her.

With Airu and Yolei taken care of, Davis headed inside the changing booth, where he turned to face his newest conquest, with Mimi showing her longing for Davis, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, while pressing her half naked body as close to him as possible, moaning as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, before moving down, gripping her panty clad ass cheeks, adding to her pleasure.

"Go on, hot stuff..." Mimi said seductively as she broke the kiss, before taking Davis' hands and moving them up her back, right to where her corset was tied together behind her back, adding with a purr. "Unwrap your present, you know you want to. I'm all yours'."

Mimi then turned around in his embrace, causing Davis to smirk as he unfastened the straps of the corset, before the pink haired girl rose her arms and allowed the skimpy undergarment to fall off of her body, before turning around with a mischievous smirk as her hands caressed her now naked breasts.

"Like what you see?" Mimi asked seductively as she pressed her body close to Davis', making the maroon haired Digidestined mimic the sly smile Mimi had on her face and asked in reply. "Do you need to ask?"

Davis then pressed his lips against Mimi's once more, causing her to moan with desire, greatly enjoying the kiss, before she began to help Davis undress, parting from his lips and licking her own at the sight of his muscular chest, running her hands across it sensually, earning a groan of approval from Davis that encouraged Mimi to continue in her actions as she got down on her knees and helped him remove his jeans and boxers.

"Oh, Davis..." Mimi purred, running the tips of her fingers along his manhood. "I had no idea you were so big."

"I bet Kari would love to be in my position right now." She then added with a smirk, not knowing that the brunette had spent the last few days being in similar 'positions', along with Rika.

Giving the tip of Davis' cock a light lick, Mimi then looked up into his eyes with a seductive smile, before asking with a smirk. "Now how about you relax and let me make you feel good?"

Without any hesitation, the pink haired Digidestined wrapped her breasts around Davis' cock, pressing them tightly around his shaft, earning a groan from Davis, before she slowly began to move them up and down, smirking at the knowledge that she was pleasing Davis, as well as feeling increasingly horny by her own actions.

"Mimi, your breasts feel really good around my cock... You... you are amazing at this...!" Davis groaned, continuing to enjoy Mimi and her actions, which made the Digidestined of Sincerity smile, knowing Davis was pleased with her, encouraging her to continue in her erotic actions, licking Davis' member when it got close to her face, licking up the pre-cum and finding herself liking the taste.

Eventually, Mimi stopped using her breasts and placing her mouth around Davis' cock, where she bobbed her head up and down on it, giving the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship a rather erotic blowjob, while her left hand sank down her body and into her panties as she lightly began to finger herself, feeling incredibly aroused by her own actions and the taste of Davis' cock.

Noticing the look of longing in Mimi's eyes, Davis decided to help relieve Mimi of her desire, where he placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her mouth off of his member, before turning Mimi around, making sure her hands were pressed against the wall, giving him a great view of her ass and wet folds.

"Do you want it?" Davis asked, teasing Mimi a little as he got behind her, where she could feel Davis' hard member rubbing against her lower lips, making her moan with longing and desire.

"Yes...Yes...! Take me... fuck me with that nice, hard cock of yours'..." Mimi moaned, wanting to finally feel Davis inside of her in ways she had only dreamed of.

From Mimi's begging, Davis moved in, turning Mimi's head and claimed her lips in another kiss, before giving the pink haired girl exactly what she desired as he pushed his hips forward, forcing his cock inside of her tight pussy, making Mimi moan in Davis' mouth at the pleasure that suddenly filled her.

"Yes... Yes... Yes...! Oh, Davis... it feels so good...!" Mimi moaned as she felt his cock move in and out of her, while Davis groaned as he felt her tight folds clamp around his cock.

"You're so tight... feels so good, Mimi...!" Davis groaned out, before adding to the pink haired Digidestined pleasure as he reached around with his right hand and began to massage her breast, causing Mimi to cry out with pleasure, loving the feelings of satisfaction and the feel of Davis continuing to thrust in and out of her, which only made Mimi moan louder, cry out and desire more of the Motomiya and the pleasure he was giving as they continued in their moment of passion.

Time just passed by as the two continued in their actions, where Mimi felt nothing but pure pleasure, before her moans became more frantic, feeling her release slowly approaching, causing her to soon pant out, trying to warn Davis that she was close to her release. "Davis... Davis, I'm... I'm..."

"Cum for me..." Davis then whispered hotly into her ear, sending Mimi over the edge as she let out a cry of pleasure, arching her back as she came, while her folds clamped tightly around Davis's cock, causing him to groan in response to Mimi's orgasm.

However, the maroon haired boy held himself together, wanting to experience all the girls before he came.

Finished in their pleasure, and after knowing Mimi had been satisfied, Davis took a moment to catch his breath, before pulling his cock out of the pink haired girl, causing Mimi to sigh contently, not even caring as Davis sat her on the bench in the changing booth.

"Davis... so good..." She managed to say, looking at the maroon haired Digidestined with a dazed and satisfied smile, feeling her legs still needed time before she could stand.

"Mimi, Listen to me." Davis then said, getting her attention as he continued and instructed. "You will sit here and relax, thinking about nothing but the pleasure you've just experienced until you hear me talk to you again, understand?"

"Yes... Davis..." Mimi replied as though she was in a trance, staring straight ahead with a continued dazed expression as her mind replayed the amazing sex she just had, not even noticing or caring as Davis smirked and walked out of the changing booth, ready for the next girl to take as his.

Once outside, Davis smirked at the scene, with Yolei and Airu, though still in their outfits, the pair were sitting on the ground, kissing each other as they slid their fingers into the other's panties, fingering one another fiercely, while Nene was still sandwiched between Kari and Rika, only now Kari was on her knees, lightly licking at Nene's panty clad pussy, while Rika was massaging the brunette idol's breasts through her top, causing Nene to moan loudly, while her cheeks flushed red at the pleasure Kari and Rika were forcing upon her.

"Alright Yolei, it's your turn." Davis spoke up as he looked at the lavender haired girl, who broke her kiss with Airu and squealed with delight, before she got up and practically bounced to Davis, while Airu sighed, saddened that she couldn't be with Davis, but continued to follow Davis' previous command as she began to grope and finger herself, feeling more and more aroused, but also frustrated that she had not cum yet.

Taking Yolei's hand, smirking as she eyed his naked body lustfully, Davis led Yolei into her changing booth, turning around just in time to catch Yolei as she practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms quickly around his neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, one he quickly returned as her hands roamed across his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscular body, which continued to arouse her.

"Oh Davis..." Yolei moaned as she broke the kiss, continuing on as she then said with a great desire. "I've waited so long for this... for this moment... from the minute I first saw you. You have no idea how jealous I use to get at Kari for having your attention..."

"But now..." She continued, giving his chest several light kisses as she said. "Now I'll finally get to know the pleasure I've dreamed about for years."

From Yolei's words, Davis' eyes widened as he listened to Yolei, amazed at how her mind and memories had been changed by his commands, from the stubborn girl he knew to a sexy woman just longing to have him, but kept quiet as he allowed her to continue, rather liking the new, and what he believed to be improved Yolei.

"You're so hot... so sexy... My body is getting so hot for you... I long for you... I need you..." Yolei kept saying in between kisses, while her right hand found its way down his body, wrapping itself around Davis' cock as Yolei slowly began to massage it.

"Yolei..." Davis groaned out as the lavender haired girl continued to massage his cock as she continued to kiss his chest, sighing as she felt his hands reach behind her back and unclip her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground and exposing her breasts.

Smirking to herself, Yolei then moved her hand up her body and behind her head, jutting her breasts out to show Davis, before moaning with pleasure when Davis placed his right hand on her left breast, massaging it gently, while bending his head down, placing his lips on her right breast as he began to lick and suck on it.

"Oh, Davis... Davis...!" Yolei moaned, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure her body was experiencing as her mind continued to alter, finding herself desiring Davis with a greater lust as each minute with him passed.

And, as if sensing her need for him, to know the pleasure Kari, Rika and the other Digi-girls had experienced with him, the maroon haired Digidestined ceased his actions, removing his head and hands from off of Yolei's bare form, placed both hands on the sides of the lavender haired girl's hips and slid her panties down, leaving her just as naked as he was, letting Davis see just how wet with desire she was for him.

"Yolei." Davis said as he gained a sly smirk, sticking his finger inside of her moist lips, teasing her a little as he then added. "Look how wet you are getting. You must really want me."

"Yes... You have no idea..." Yolei panted in reply, her body getting hotter from Davis' actions, as well as what was bound to happen.

So lost in her pleasure as she gazed lustfully into Davis' eyes, Yolei didn't even notice until she felt her back hit the wall that he had her cornered, exciting her to no end as she placed her right hand on his cheek and gave him another passionate kiss, before wrapping her arms around his neck, as well as her legs around his waist, moaning with need as she felt his cock just inches away from her folds, his hands on her waist the only thing keeping her from experiencing what she had dreamed about since she first laid eye on him, or at least what her altered memories told her she dreamed about.

"Yes... Yes... Oh, Davis... take me... fuck me you hot stud...!" Yolei moaned out as she rubbed her pussy against the head of Davis' cock, causing him to groan, not just from the sensation, but from how hot Yolei sounded begging for him.

"How can I deny such words from someone as sexy as you?" Davis asked in reply, cupping Yolei's cheek as he added. "To give you the pleasure only I can, like nothing else you have felt before."

"Yes... Please, Davis... give me that pleasure..." Yolei moaned, getting more aroused and more longing for the Digidestined of Miracles, before a great surge of pleasure filled Yolei's body, causing her to all but cry out and arch her head back as Davis pushed his hips forward, his manhood entering the brainwashed Digidestined and leaving her with absolute bliss, pressing her naked body against the wall, which caused all of Davis' member to slide inside of Yolei's waiting pussy.

"Yolei...!" Davis groaned, pushing inside of her, smiling at the lustful expression on Yolei's face and her flushed cheeks as she stared at him.

"I guess it wasn't just your personality that could be so tight..." Davis then commented, joking a little, but continued to enjoy both the sensations of Yolei's body as well as her change in attitude.

"I... I'm sorry for how I acted in the past..." Yolei moaned, keeping her arms wrapped around Davis' neck as she moved her head closer to his and smiled as she then told him. "But now... I am so happy to be like this... to be so close with the one who filled all of my fantasies..."

"I'm glad to hear that..." Davis replied, leaning in and claiming Yolei's lips in a deep passionate kiss, one Yolei was more than happy to return, but made sure that her maroon haired lover was the one still in the more dominating position.

"I really like this side of you... It's so sexy to see you so submissive..." The Digidestined of Miracles commented, after parting from Yolei's lips, implanting another mental command within her head.

"Yes... I will be submissive so I can be sexy, my sexy Motomiya..." Yolei replied through her pleasure filled moans, feeling her mind fog and haze with pleasure, leaving her with no thought, other than registering the wondrous feeling of having Davis' cock moving in and out of her and the continued desire to show her submissive side to Davis, getting a further rush of pleasure at having Davis continue to dominate her as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship ravished her body.

After what felt like an eternity for Yolei, filled with nothing but pure pleasure, the lavender haired girl began to moan even louder, her body aching as she felt her release approaching.

"Davis... oh, Davis... I'm so... so close...!" Yolei moaned out, her head resting against his shoulder as she felt his cock continued to pound her tight folds.

"Same here...!" Davis groaned in reply, leaning his head to her ear as he whispered. "Cum... cum for me..."

That was all Yolei needed, as she then threw her head back and cried out in sheer pleasure, her climax hitting her as her folds clamped around Davis' cock, cumming all over his shaft, while Davis himself groaned out as he came, a feeling that caused Yolei to sigh in bliss as she relaxed against her muscular chest, enjoying the feel of being so close to Davis' bare body and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Davis..." Yolei panted, looking at him with a content smile as she then said. "So good... big cock inside Yolei make her feel real good..."

Davis chuckled at how Yolei was acting, caressing her hair as he began to whisper several commands into her ear, while carrying her over to the bench next to them, making her moan and nod in response, continuing to find herself drawn and unable to disobey the Digidestined of Miracles.

A moment later, Yolei was in the same position as Mimi was in the booth next to her, staring blankly ahead with a big smile on her face while her mind replayed the sexual experience she just had with Davis over and over again, her mind replaying the mental images of her and Davis having sex, arousing the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, but left her waiting patiently for him to speak to her again as the maroon haired boy walked out to choose the next girl he would enjoy.

Back outside, Davis smirked at seeing Airu lying on the ground, her eyes closed as she massaged her breast with one hand, the other caressed her pussy through the fabric of her skirt, while next to her was Nene, who was sitting in the chair Davis was previously sitting in, with Kari massaging the brunette's arms and shoulders, while Rika was between her legs, kissing her legs and caressing her sides as the brunette seemed lost in a haze of pleasure, her eyes only focusing on Davis as he came into view, her desire for him evident in her eyes as she stared at him.

But wanting to save, in his opinion, the best for last, Davis looked at Airu and said. "Come Airu, it's you turn for some fun."

From hearing Davis' voice, Airu ceased her actions and smiled with joy.

"Right away." She replied happily as she stood up and followed Davis into the changing room she had used, feeling her body heating up as she and Davis were then secluded from the other girls, leaving the blonde quite eager to both pleasure the maroon haired boy and to witness the same pleasures she heard Yolei crying out for just minutes ago.

Once inside the booth, Davis took a seat on the bench as Airu walked up to him, swaying her hips and caressing her breasts through her schoolgirl top, before sitting down in his lap, moaning as she rubbed her panty clad ass against his growing hard on, before she asked with a seductive purr. "So Sensei, what lesson do you have for me today?"

"Well I have heard from Yuu that you were a bit of a troublemaker, trying to trap him and force him to be your subordinate." Davis said in reply, smiling slyly as he moved closer to Airu and then told her. "But since I have managed to get you all alone here, it looks like I have caught you, so you have to be my subordinate. That sounds fair, right?"

Shivering with delight and arousal, Airu moaned as she replied. "Oh yes, Sensei, I'll be your subordinate, please tell me what to you, please."

"First, I want you to be a good girl and use that mouth of yours' to pleasure me." Davis instructed, smirking at seeing the glint of lust and delight in Airu's eyes.

"Yes sir, right away!" Airu replied happily, sinking her body off of Davis' lap before her eyes were leveled with his cock, causing her to lick her lips excitedly.

But before the eager blonde could start her actions, Davis spoke up.

"Remove you top first." He quickly commanded, not wanting her to ruin her outfit before they could buy it.

"Anything you say, handsome." Airu replied with a smile as she moved her hands down her body, to the lower section of her top, which she discarded, tossing it aside and revealing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her uniform.

And taking a guess, Davis was certain Airu wouldn't be wearing panties either, possibly having removed them during his fun with Mimi and Yolei.

However, he was unable to say anything or think too much on it, for Airu suddenly moved her head over Davis' member, starting to give him the blowjob she desired to use in order to show her eagerness to satisfy the Motomiya.

"Oh, that's it... that's it, Airu... Good girl..." Davis groaned as Airu's head moved up and down his cock, her tongue circling around and licking it as she did so, causing the blonde to moan with desire as her left hand snaked down her body and into her skirt, once again fingering her increasingly wet pussy.

After a little while, with Davis feeling great pleasure, expressed by his continued groans, but wanting more out of the blonde, the maroon haired boy placed his hand on Airu's head, causing her to stop and look up into his eyes excitedly.

"That was amazing, my sexy subordinate, but now it's time for your big lesson in serving me." Davis said, getting into position as he lay on the bench, causing his manhood to rise and point upward, which made Airu's body that much hotter for him, subconsciously licking her lips at the sight of Davis' naked form.

"Mount me and ride my cock." Davis then commanded, breaking Airu from her lustful thoughts and causing her to smile at the realization her fantasies was about to come to reality.

"You command and I obey." Airu replied with a sweet smile and somewhat submissive tone as she slipped off her skirt, revealing to Davis not only was she not wearing panties, but also showing her bare pussy to him, which was dripping with her sexual fluids, before she straddled his waist, placing her hands on his chest as she smiled lustfully at Davis, then slowly lowering her body down, moaning as she felt his cock slide into her tight folds.

"Oh, Davis... oh, so good... so big... being your subordinate is so good...!" Airu moaned in pleasure as she felt his entire length slide into her, before she slowly began to rise and lower her body, moaning from the pleasure she was receiving, her mind associating obedience and submitting to the pleasure that filled her being, making her want more and to continue to do as she was told.

"You're... you're not too bad yourself..." Davis groaned in reply, loving the sight of the blonde's breasts bouncing as she rode him, before adding with a smirk. "You... you make a very good subordinate..."

"Thank you, sir..." Airu moaned, feeling a sense of pride at knowing her body and her behaviour were to Davis' liking, encouraging the blonde to continue in her actions, increasing her pace as she moved up and down Davis' length faster, making both moan at the pleasure they were experiencing, while moving her hands across his muscular chest, causing Airu to moan at the feeling, which grew when she felt Davis' hands move down her back and grip her ass cheeks tightly.

"Yeah... I think I'll have more fun with you after this... maybe keep you as my personal maid... have you dress in a sexy little outfit as you do choirs for me... like a good little subordinate you are..." Davis groaned out with a smirk.

"Yes... I... I would like that..." Airu moaned in reply as images of her both pleasing Davis in a skimpy maid outfit and of them both naked and making love filled her mind, making the blonde that more aroused, causing her to lean forward and capture Davis' lips in a heated kiss, one he gladly returned.

After a little while, however, Airu began to move her body frantically up and down on Davis' cock, a dazed look on her face as she continued to moan, feeling her body was close to its peak, close to giving in to her need for release.

But remembering that she was still Davis' subordinate, Airu managed to say through her moans. "Davis, sir, I can't... I can't hold it... Can I... can I cum...?"

"Go right ahead, my pet..." Davis groaned in reply, his hands gripping tighter on Airu's ass just as Davis thrust up as hard and as far as his body would allow him, causing Airu to scream in pure joy as she came.

"Oh, Davis... Yes...!" Airu let out, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' manhood, as well as around his thighs, before collapsing onto his chest, panting heavily, where a dazed smile appeared on her face, while her right hand gently caressed his chest.

Taking a moment himself to catch his breath, Davis smirked as he looked down as Airu's satisfied form, thinking that he would definitely have more fun with her later, but he still had one more girl to enjoy, one he had purposely been saving for last.

And a moment later, Airu was in the same position as the other girls, lost in a trance remembering her sex with Davis over and over, finding herself gently masturbating to the imagery that played in her head, while her body waited patiently for Davis to speak to her again.

Once he exited the changing booth again, Davis smirked at seeing Nene, the young idol standing completely naked, panting with lust as she eyed him, while Kari and Rika were on the sides of the brunette, to which the Digidestined of Light looked at her Master with a sly smile and said. "She's all ready for you, Master, hope you enjoy as much as we have."

"Show her a good time, Master." Rika then added, giving Nene's left breast a small rub, just before the two then pushed Nene towards Davis, who then happily approached the maroon haired boy, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately on the lips, dragging him into her changing booth in the process, while Kari and Rika giggled at her antics, knowing that not only would their Master and Nene have a good time together, but telling from the way Nene reacted to them sharing their pleasurable experiences with her in order to keep the brunette sexually stimulated, there was a high chance that the brunette would be seeing them again.

Inside the changing booth, Davis and Nene continued to make out passionately, with the brunnette idol moaning into their kiss as she felt Davis' hands roam her body, gripping her breasts and ass cheeks whenever they could.

But before they could move on to the real fun, Davis remembered how Nene was acting towards him, before he began giving the girls commands, the way she looked at him, the light blush on her face, before he then remembered a number of times seeing her act like that around him.

Breaking the kiss then, Davis stared into Nene's eyes and asked curiously. "Nene, before today, how did you feel about me?"

Nene was confused by the question, as she had been attracted to him from the moment she first saw him, however, her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she began to say. "Whenever I'm around you I feel happy and wonderful. You always seems to bring a smile to my face and I love it when you pay attention to me."

Cupping his cheek, Nene's cheeks turned red, but she smiled and continued to let her thoughts and emotions out.

"Even though we came from different worlds, I just want to be with you, to be by your side. You remind me so much of both Mikey and Tagiru, both not only saved the world and my life, but when I see you, I see you have your own identity, one that separates you from them, which makes me want you." The brunette then said, her words a fair surprise to Davis' ears.

However, looking at Nene, into her eyes, Davis could see the same feelings shared by Kari and Rika, which made Davis smile as he cupped Nene's cheek as well, leaning forward, where he decided to speak his mind, as well as change Nene's to help release her hidden feelings.

"Nene, listen to me carefully..." Davis started to say as he stared into Nene's eyes, preparing to set the commands in the brunette to make her just like Kari and Rika.

"You realize that you are in love with me. You love me so much that you will do anything to be with me. You want to be my girlfriend, along with Kari and Rika. You also accept that in our relationship, you see them as your lovers because you are sexually attracted to men and women, but I am the only man you are attracted to. You love me so much that you will do anything I ask of you, no matter what it is. When we are in public, you will call me Davis, but when we are alone, you will address me as Master. You are happy serving me. You are happy being slave. You are happy being MY slave." Davis then said, repeating the same lines he used to make Kari and Rika his pets, looking forward to seeing the same results with Nene.

Hearing his words, Nene's eyes glazed over for a moment, before closing and reopening them, showing not only lust and longing within her eyes, but a desire to worship Davis, where the brunette then said submissively. "Yes, my Master, I am your slave. Please use me as you desire, Master."

"I plan on it." Davis replied with a sly grin, one that made Nene smile back, just before the brunette let out a muffled moan as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship claimed Nene's lips in a passionate and loving kiss, one that she eagerly returned, wrapping her arms around Davis, holding him close as the pair continued to express their new relationship.

Breaking from the kiss after a little while, Davis smirked as he said with some command in his voice. "Lie on your back and spread your legs for me."

"Yes, Master. Anything for you." Nene replied with a smile and submissive tone of voice as she got into position, lying down on the bench, where she used her right hand to spread open her pussy, showing Davis just how much she desired him, how much she wanted him, how much she wanted to have him inside of her.

"Take me, Master... Oh, Davis, my love, claim me... ravish my body, give me the pleasure only you can give!" Nene moaned lustfully, her index finger lightly circling her wet entrance enticingly.

Smirking at seeing Nene's new attitude, Davis got into position, placing his hands on her hips and aligning his cock with her pussy, giving her a passionate kiss as he slowly started to slide his cock into her, groaning into the kiss at feeling how tight she really was.

"Oh Master...!" Nene cried out as she broke the kiss, moaning as she felt his member begin to slide in and out of her, stretching her folds and filling her with pleasure beyond her wildest imagination.

"Nene... you... you feel so good... I'm going to enjoy having you as a pet every day now..." Davis groaned out as he continued to pleasure her.

"I would love that... To be with you would be as if my dreams are coming true..." Nene replied through her moans, smiling from the pleasure, as well some 'intimate' thoughts that came to her mind, where she added. "And also being with Kari and Rika... It gives me so many ideas of all the 'fun' we could have together..."

From Nene's words, Davis smiled from hearing Nene already talking about engaging in pleasure with his two other lovers, but continued to focus on the brunette he was currently making love to, making sure he gave her as much pleasure as he could, increasing in his thrusts and his actions as he moved his head to her chest, took her left breast in his mouth and began to lick and suck at her nipple, earning a sharp gasp and a followed moan from the female Fusion Fighter.

"Master..." Nene moaned out as she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift away in a haze of pleasure, while her body felt nothing but pure ecstasy from Davis' actions.

However, after some time of continued pleasure, Davis and Nene began to move frantically, feeling their releases approaching as Davis increased his thrusts, earning loud moans from the brunette.

"Master, I can't hold it... I'm... I'm going to cum...!" Nene moaned in warning, holding Davis close to her body as she spoke, wanting to feel all he could give her when she finally had her climax.

"Same here..." Davis replied, taking his head off of Nene's breasts, where he looked at her with a continued longing, gazing into her hazel and lustful eyes as he focused his thrusts, continuing to enter and exit Nene's folds until neither could contain their pleasure.

"Nene...!" Davis groaned as he finally had his release, cumming deep inside of the brunette, which made her cry in ecstasy as she too had her orgasm, holding Davis close to her body, releasing her sexual fluids from her pussy and leaving Nene with a look of absolute bliss on her face, similar emotions on Davis' as he used what energy he had to spare to roll him and Nene around so he was lying on his back and allowing the brunette to rest on his chest.

Remaining in the welcoming embracing of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Nene smiled as she gently rubbed Davis' body, enjoying the feel of his well-developed body as she said with a content voice. "Master, you were amazing."

"Don't sell yourself short, Nene. You were really good." Davis replied, which made Nene smile to know her first time with the one she loved was a time he enjoyed just as much as she did.

And her smile remained, her heart filled with a continued warmth as Davis continued to show both his honesty to his words and his love, before the maroon haired Digidestined kissed Nene deeply on her lips.

-A little bit later-

Once Davis was done with his fun with Nene, and getting Kari and Rika use to the idea that she was one of them now, Davis had them and the other girls redress, where Mimi, Yolei, and Airu, now fully clothed, stood in front of Davis with smiles on their faces, while Kari, Rika and Nene all stood around him, with Kari and Rika each embracing Davis' sides, their bodies pressing close to his as they rested a hand on his chest, while Nene stood behind her new Master, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she rested her head next to his.

Focusing on the women before him, Davis had decided that being with Mimi and Yolei would be a one time deal, while thinking he would keep Airu around, though namely to come over to his place and keep it clean.

Davis then looked at Yolei and began to give her instructions first, saying. "Yolei, when you return home, you will forget everything that happened here, as far as you can remember you spent the afternoon shopping with Kari, Rika and the others where you learnt that they, along with Nene, are now all my girlfriends, however, you will not question this or find it the least bit strange. As the Digidestined of Love, you can understand that love has many forms and doesn't need to be limited."

"Of course, Davis, I'm fine with them being your girlfriends." Yolei replied with an empty smile on her face, but continued to listen as Davis continued to speak, believing every last word that came out of Davis' mouth.

"Next thing I want you to take into mind is what happened here. While you will never remember us having sex, you will have an every now and again sex dream about it, which will obviously confuse you at first, but overtime, you will figure out that the dream isn't meant to reveal any sexual feelings you have for me, but to show how much I have matured, both physically and mentally, making you realize that you too must grow up and treat me with more respect and not argue with me. Only then will the sex dreams stop." Davis then instructed, earning another nod of understanding from Yolei, her cheeks flushing a little, which made Davis guess she was already thinking about them and their sex, bringing the final commands up.

"Lastly, there is something important we both need to think about, your boyfriend and my best friend, Ken." Davis said, feeling remorse for letting his hormones interfere with his thinking, feeling he had betrayed Ken's trust, but believed he knew how to set things right.

"I got distracted by how hot you can be when you aren't arguing with me, but in order to make up for this, you will be the best girlfriend you can for Ken. You will love him with all your heart and put everything you can in your relationship. When you are alone with Ken, spending the night with him or knowing you will have some privacy with him, you will use your charms and seduce him, offering yourself so you and he can make love. You will always be in the mood to make love with Ken, but you will always let him be in charge and have the dominant role in your relationship. Whatever he desires from you , you will do so without hesitation or question, and I mean anything. Do you understand, Yolei?" He instructed, causing Yolei to nod in reply.

"Yes, Davis, I understand and I will do as you say." Yolei replied with a blank smile, causing Davis to smirk, glad to hear things would soon change between them in their friendship, before he then focused his attention on Mimi.

"Mimi, like Yolei, you will only remember that you spent the afternoon shopping with the girls, learning about Kari, Rika, and Nene being my girlfriends, and being completely fine with it. However, you will find yourself slightly envious about their relation with me, and so you will remember our intimate moment together as a fantasy in your mind, one that will repeat for a while in your head." Davis then said to the pink haired Digidestined, causing Mimi to nod her head in reply, while her cheeks turned slightly red, remembering the amazing sex she just had with the maroon haired boy.

Smirking at knowing Mimi was fantasizing about him, which Kari, Rika and Nene noticed as all three saw the slight bulge in Davis' pants, the Digidestined of Miracles focused his attention, knowing he could satisfy his needs and the needs of his girls just after he was finished installing the set of commands within Airu's head, where he then faced said blonde and began to speak.

"As for you, Airu, you too will have no memory of what happened here, just believing you spent the day with Nene and your other friends to shop, but also where Kari, Rika and Nene all revealed they are dating me, which you are fine with. In fact you are glad to know that they are because you are happy to know your friends are happy." Davis instructed, smiling as he looked upon his lovers and added. "And to know they are now with a man who truly care about them."

The final sentence made Kari, Rika and Nene all smile as they continued to embrace Davis, feeling even more love toward him than before.

"But there is one thing I want to change about you." Davis then said, looking at Airu with some seriousness, before saying to the blonde. "Airu, you will stop bothering Yuu with your traps and trying to make him your subordinate. You have no more time for that because you want to be my subordinate, and you desire to come over whenever I ask you so you can clean my apartment, making certain to wear something sexy in the process to entice me. You long to please me and my girls and will do anything to make me happy, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand and I will obey. I'll be a good subordinate to you." Airu replied with her blank smile, bowing as she did so, making Kari, Rika and Nene all giggle at Airu sounding so submissive compared to her more dominant and selfish self.

With the three now reprogrammed to Davis' liking, the maroon haired boy waved his hand, causing Mimi, Airu, and Yolei to pick up their bags and leave the store, all three heading to their respective homes as their minds processed his words and commands.

With the three gone, Davis then turned to his girls, who all smiled at him lustfully, where he then asked. "So girls, how about we head home for some, private time together?"

"Yes, Master!" Kari, Rika, and Nene replied happily, causing Davis to smile as he led the way back to his apartment.

Nene, meanwhile, smiled joyfully as she headed back with her new slave sisters and their Master.

Though she knew she would have to make various changes to her idol carrer, it would be worth it to be with the one she lived to serve, and knew she would love every moment of it.


	4. Private Shows and Displays

Sitting on the couch within his living room, Davis smiled as he rested his feet on the coffee table, while taking in the lovely sight before him, looking ahead to see Airu, who was naked, save for a pink coloured bra and matching panties as she blissfully cleaned the room, smiling herself as she noticed her Master's eyes roaming over her body, encouraging the brainwashed blonde to continue in her duties, pleased to see that her services were to Davis' standards, as well as feeling a little arousal at the Motomiya checking her out.

While Davis had commanded Kari, Rika and Nene to return home, to resume their everyday lives and avoid any suspicion from their friends and loved ones, at least for a day, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had commanded Kari to come back in a few hours, to resume the fun they shared together.

Just thinking about it was turning Davis on.

However, breaking from his erotic thoughts of his loving slave, he looked over and saw Airu bowing, showing off her chest as she said with a prideful voice. "I'm finished. Is there anything else you need of me, sir?"

"Not at the moment." Davis replied as he got to his feet and walked up to the blonde, making her continue to smile, especially as Davis moved in close, his body just inches from hers'.

"But I do believe you deserve a reward for doing such a good job, my little subordinate." Davis said as he placed his hands on the blonde's hips, increasing her arousal as Airu moaned lightly, just before closing her eyes as she felt Davis' lips press against hers' in a deep and pleasant kiss.

After a few more moments, Davis broke the kiss, smirking as he saw the dazed look on Airu's face, before he leaned in, moving his head over to her left ear and whispered some new instructions, saying. "You will now go home and when you get there, you will lie on your bed and pleasure yourself as you think about serving me and my slaves, feeling more and more obedient to us until you cum. You no longer want others to serve you, but you want to serve others. You find that it really turns you on."

From the instructions, Airu nodded absentmindedly, accepting the mental commands set in her head, before she was about to also take her leave and return home.

"Airu." Davis spoke up, causing the blonde to look at him with a curiousness and ask. "What is it, Sir?"

"I think you forgot something." Davis replied, pointing at Airu's body and causing her to blush as she looked down, seeing she was still clad only in her underwear.

"Oh, silly me." Airu said, a little embarrassed that she was about to just wander out into Odaiba nearly naked, while part of her was a little turned on at the idea, as well as glad that Davis continued to enjoy her figure.

After watching Airu redress and leave, Davis walked into his bedroom, smirking as he saw Veemon, who was still sound asleep on his bed, his body spread out as he snored lightly, while Gatomon rested her body on his chest, purring and nuzzling her head as she snuggled up to him in her sleep.

'I see Vee has been having some fun of his own, and knowing him, it will be a while before he wakes up. I think I should go out, that way I can see how the others are doing and give Veemon some more time with Gatomon.' Davis thought to himself, respecting his partner and his personal time, to which the maroon haired boy then quietly took out his D-3, pointed it at the computer and transported himself to the DATS HQ.

-A little later-

Having entered the DATS facility, Davis smiled as he walked down the halls, making his way through the restricted areas to the public and headed to the locker rooms, to check up on the DATS girls, expecting either Yoshi, Megumi or Miki to be taking a break in the women's section after another hard day's work, but first hearing different voices from within and peeking inside, the Digidestined of Miracles gained a sly smirk.

Looking inside, Davis saw that the women's section was indeed occupied, only with three women he didn't expect to see, finding Jeri Katou, Zoe Orimoto and the Warrior of Water, Ranamon, within.

And what amazed Davis was the states of the three.

While Zoe was redressing, changing into a new set of clothing, which included a light purple skirt, black top and a purple coloured jacket, leaving her cap within her locker, Jeri was in the middle of re-dressing, clad only in a lime green bra and a matching pair of panties, showing off her modest C-cup breasts as well as her tone figure, while Ranamon proudly showed off her naked figure, for being a Digimon and having spent plenty of her time as her Beast Spirit form had rubbed off on her, making her feel more at ease and felt as though she didn't need to hide her nudity around the same sex, unaware she was allowing Davis to get a nice few of Ranamon's full sized D-cup breasts, tone stomach, and her tight ass.

"Ah, nothing like a hot shower after kicking a few evil Digimon in the rear." Zoe said with a smirk as she stretched her arms over her head, letting Davis see her large C, almost D-cup breasts press against her shirt.

"I couldn't agree with you more, darlin'." Ranamon replied with a grin as she laid down on one of the benches, stretched out and went on to say. "It feels good to be able to fight again, better that I'm fighting on the winning team this time around."

While continuing to listen in on their conversation and check out the girls, Davis then saw Zoe leaning close to the wall near the door, causing him to smirk as an dea came to his head, where he then whispered. "Wonder how Davis is doing."

Hearing his voice and the unique tone within it, Zoe's eyes dulled for a moment, which Jeri noticed.

"Zoe, is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how Davis is doing. From what Sora once told me about that Datamon they fought, he can really mess a person up." Zoe replied, causing Davis to smirk as the conversation turned to him.

"That boy's as stubborn as Raremon smellin' like a box of roses. But knowing him he'll be back on his feet in no time." Ranamon replied nonchalantly, not too concerned about Davis as she added. "Besides, I hear that Kari and that little redhead, Rika, are taking care of him. He must be on cloud nine."

From Ranamon's words and the implication, Zoe giggled a little, while Jeri blushed, causing the brunette to chide Ranamon as she said. "Stop that, they're just helping him feel better."

"Oh, I bet they are 'helping' him feel better alright." Ranamon replied with a wink, causing Zoe to then bust out laughing, while Jeri's blush grew, before Ranamon then added. "Don't worry about him, suga. Davis will be out there soon enough and helping us kick serious ass."

Jeri sighed and sat down on the bench, where she expressed her feelings, telling her friends. "I wish I could help out more, all I do is just cheer you guys on, It makes me feel useless."

Zoe smiled sadly at the girl, having heard what happened to her old partner, before she walked up to Jeri and placed her hand on her shoulder, causing the brunette to look her in the eyes as she said. "It's ok, Jeri. You don't need a Digimon to be strong. You are part of our team and our friend, it's your faith that drives us to continue to do our best, so try and be a little more easy on yourself."

Jeri smiled at Zoe's words, one the blonde returned, before Davis decided now was the time for a little bit of fun, before saying in a commanding voice that was heard by all three girls. "The three of you are deeply, sexually attracted to one another. You need to pleasure each other, to kiss and caress one another. You need to fuck each other. You will not notice me in the room, but you will still hear and obey my voice. Now pleasure each other."

With Davis' commands set in their heads, the smiles remained on Zoe and Jeri's faces as their eyes glazed over, before they met each other halfway as their lips crashed against one another in a deep and longing kiss.

"Mind if I get in on that, my beauties?" Ranamon asked with a seductiveness in her tone, pressing her naked body against Zoe's back as she started to kiss the blonde's neck, while Jeri stood up so that she and Zoe could embrace each other better, moaning in their kiss as their hands slipped down their beings and began to rub their breasts.

Desperate to feel more, Jeri quickly reached down and grabbed the hem of Zoe's shirt which, with the help of Ranamon, was quickly pulled over Zoe's head, revealing the lavender bra she wore underneath, causing Zoe to moan as Jeri began to lightly kiss the top of her breasts.

"Oh Jeri... Ranamon..." Zoe moaned as the two continued to kiss her body, sighing as she felt Ranamon unzip her skirt and allowed it to slide down her legs, revealing her matching panties, before moaning as Ranamon coupled her ass cheeks in her hands, slowly massaging them, while Zoe's hands mimicked the act on Jeri's panty clad ass.

"You two have such lovely bodies." Ranamon then commented, stopping her kisses upon Zoe to take in the beauty of the Warrior of Wind and the brunette, both clad in just their undergarments, their flushed faces and glazed eyes staring back at Ranamon, making both smile at the brainwashed Warrior of Water.

"Don't count yourself out, sexy." Jeri replied with a purr as she and Zoe broke their embrace and circled Ranamon, before gently pushing Ranamon down onto the bench behind her, where Jeri got on her knees next to the Warrior of Water, smirking as she gently leaned forward and began to lick and suck on Ranamon's left breast.

"Oh... oh, yes... Oh, that hits the spot..." Ranamon moaned, not only from Jeri's actions, but from Zoe's as well, as the blonde got between Ranamon's legs, before slowly licking her pussy, adding to Ranamon's pleasure.

"Zoe, pleasure Jeri as well, stimulate her." Davis ordered, where he saw Zoe's right hand reach around and begin to caress Jeri's pussy through her panties, causing a stain to appear around the end, showing that Jeri was continuing to get aroused, her pussy flowing with her sexual fluids as she continued in her actions, as well as enjoying the sensations that filled her with Zoe and Ranamon touching and kissing her.

Going further in their actions, Zoe smiled at the brunette as she slid her index finger along the wet spot of her panties, rubbing Jeri's pussy and earning a loud moan from the Tamer.

"Somebody is getting eager for us." Zoe teased, which just made Jeri nod in reply.

"How can I resist...?" Jeri asked through haggard panting, continuing to lose herself in the pleasure she was feeling, causing her to say. "You and Ranamon are just amazing..."

"Well if you like that, then I have an idea I think the both of you will like." Ranamon spoke up, causing Zoe and Jeri to look at the Warrior of Water with curiousness and desire.

Taking a more dominant role, Ranamon sat up where she then pushed Jeri to the floor and climbed on top the brunette, turning around so her pussy was hovering over Jeri's face.

"Lick me." Ranamon ordered, sliding Jeri's panties down her legs and diving her tongue into Jeri, which made her gasp and moan, before doing as Ranamon said, licking at the Warrior of Water's folds.

"And what about me?" Zoe asked, wondering what Ranamon had planned for her.

"Zoe, be a sweetie and sit before me."Ranamon instructed, keeping her focus as the brunette continued to eat her out, removing her tongue from Jeri's snatch and began to lower the blonde panties before lashing at Zoe's lower lips, continuing to fill the blonde with pleasure and excitement as Ranamon placed her hands on the right side of Zoe's body, gently pushing the Warrior of Wind down and on her side until she was lying beside Jeri.

"Now then girls, as I lick Zoe, Zoe, you lick Jeri, and Jeri, you get to have me." Ranamon explained/instructed, tossing her helmet aside and letting her turquoise hair fall freely down her back, making her look that more irresistible, where she then asked. "Any objections to my idea?"

Zoe and Jeri just smiled in reply, before doing as Ranamon had said, causing Ranamon to moan as she then felt Jeri's tongue slide inside of her pussy, before the Warrior of Water focused upon Zoe, licking at Zoe's pussy, which also filled the blonde with the same pleasures, making her moan a little, but kept her focus as she started to lick at Jeri's pussy.

With the three women each pleasuring each other, Davis continued to smirk, finding the sight before him quite enjoyable.

It wasn't much longer, however, before Ranamon began to moan frantically, where she soon let out a loud cry and came all over Jeri's face, causing the brunette to smirk as she then licked the Warrior of Water's legs clean.

With her climax, Ranamon was spent for the moment, though Jeri and Zoe wanted more, causing them both to sit up and smirk lustfully at one another, unclipping their bras and dropping them to the floor, before once again embracing one another in a heated kiss, moaning as their breasts and bare pussies pressed and rubbed against one another.

"Oh, Zoe..." Jeri moaned, breaking from the blonde's lips, smiling at her with desire as she said. "You're such a good kisser, I just hope I'm making you feel just as good."

"Then get ready for the time of your life, you sexy minx." Zoe replied with a lustful smile as she leaned back and began to move her hips, rubbing her pussy against Jeri's, stimulating both girls as they moaned and sighed with pleasure, continuing to arouse Davis at what the girls could do with the right motivation.

"Yes... yes... Oh, Zoe... oh... so good... it's so good...!" Jeri moaned as she and Zoe continued to fuck one another, both lost in the pleasure they were giving one another.

"Oh, Jeri... you're... you're amazing...!" Zoe moaned in reply, reaching up with her left hand as she started playing with her breast, groping and pinching her nipple, stimulating the Tamer even more.

The two girls continued their erotic display for a few more minutes, unaware that their actions were pleasing Davis as he watched, before Jeri began to moan even louder, saying through her panting. "Zoe... Zoe, I'm... I'm so close..."

"Same here..." Zoe replied, continuing her actions which caused her to then moan. "Oh, Jeri... it's wonderful... you are just brilliant...!"

"Oh, Zoe...!" Jeri moaned in reply, before letting out a loud cry of pleasure along with Zoe as they came, their fluids running down their legs and their faces turning into ones of pure bliss.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, Zoe and Jeri soon smiled blissfully at one another, meeting each other halfway as they kissed one another tenderly, a pleasure drunk smile on their faces as they stared into each other's glazed over eyes.

"Jeri, lie down and allow Ranamon to pleasure you." Davis instructed, smirking as the brunette did as she was told, smiling blissfully as the Warrior of Water crawled over to her and positioned herself so that she was looking down at Jeri's pussy, while Jeri was looking up at her's, where the two began to pleasure each other vigorously.

Looking at the blonde who was smiling at the scene, Davis then said to Zoe with a smirk. "Zoe, all the passion, lust, and desire you felt for Jeri and Ranamon will now be focused on me. You will now notice me but do not care that I am here or about anything else that's going on, only your desire to obey and pleasure me matters."

From Davis' commands, Ranamon, Jeri and Zoe found themselves unable to resist Davis' words, Ranamon and Jeri continuing to pleasure each other, going deeper in their actions to give the other the most pleasure they could, while Zoe turned and looked at Davis, looking at the maroon haired Digidestined with nothing but lust, not caring that he had intruded into the women's room, not caring that she was naked in front of him, or that he was now standing naked in front of her, all she wanted to do was to please him, causing the blonde to ask with a purr. "So Davis, is there anything I can do to make you feel just as good as I feel right now?"

"I can think of a few things." Davis said with a smirk as he pointed down to his cock, smirking as he saw the excited look on Zoe's face, having understood the message, before the sexy blonde crawled her way over to him, swaying her hips as she did so, and sat down, getting into position, where her face was mere inches from his member.

And wasting no time, Zoe then moved forward, sinking her lips around Davis' manhood, taking his cock into her mouth as she began to suck him off, earning a loud groan from the Digidestined of Miracles, liking Zoe's eagerness and was looking forward to how she would continue.

Zoe continued to bob her head up and down Davis' cock, every now and then removing her mouth and giving it a few seductive licks, before resuming her blowjob, driving Davis nuts with how seductive she could be.

So lost in the pleasure, Davis didn't even notice the mischievous glint on Zoe's eyes as she removed her mouth from his cock with a loud pop, stand up, and gently push Davis down onto the bench that was right behind him, finally causing the maroon haired boy to snap out of his daze when he saw the blonde straddle his waist, her wet pussy just hovering over the tip of his member as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively at him.

"Oh, Davis, I just can't help myself." Zoe moaned, continuing to express her voice with desire. "I want you, I need you. Please take me."

"Go right ahead." Davis replied, a little surprised that Zoe had stopped pleasuring him before saying so, but he too longed to feel the pleasure that he and the blonde could share.

Zoe's turned to an expression of pure lust, before the Warrior of Water lowered her body down, moaning loudly as she felt her pussy fill up with Davis' member.

"Oh, Davis... yes... yes...!" Zoe moaned as she began to ride his cock, only for her to cry out in ecstasy as Davis moved his hands around and gripped her ass cheeks tightly, using them to help lift the blonde up and down on his member.

"Zoe... you are so tight... your body feels amazing..." Davis groaned, continuing to pull Zoe up and down his member, before saying through further groans. "Keep going... give me... give me all the pleasure you can..."

"Yes, Davis... Anything for you...!" Zoe replied, continuing to lose herself to the combination of pleasure and Davis' control, causing the Warrior of Wind to increase her pace, moving her body faster up and down Davis' cock, all the while, starting to kiss around the maroon haired boy's neck, finding her craving his body.

"That's it, Zoe... You... you're such a good girl..." Davis groaned out as he moved his right hand up the blonde's body and slowly began to caress and grope her breast, adding to Zoe's pleasure as she cried out in esctacy.

The two continued their actions for a while, before Zoe began to bounce more vigorously on Davis' cock, moaning out. "Davis... oh, Davis... I... I'm so close...!"

Leaning closer, Davis whispered hotly into Zoe's ear. "Then cum for me, my sexy little fuck toy... cum now!"

The command was all Zoe needed as she threw her head back and let out a loud cry of pleasure, her tight folds clamping tightly around Davis' cock as she came, causing Davis to groan out as he climaxed, filling her with his seed.

Lying in the afterglow of their orgasms, Davis remained on his back, while Zoe lay atop Davis' chest, smiling with bliss at the pleasure she experienced.

"Oh, Davis..." She sighed, continuing to enjoy the moment with the Digidestined of Miracles, also enjoying the feel of his cock still hard and still inside her pussy.

Davis smirked at Zoe as he then kissed her forehead, before commanding. "Go sit against the locker and relax until I tell you otherwise."

Zoe mindlessly nodded her head before she got up, moaning as she felt Davis' cock leave her, before she walked over and sat down near the lockers, a blissful smile on her face as she stared out into nothingness.

With Zoe tended to, Davis then sat up and looked over at Jeri and Ranamon, smirking as he saw the pleasure drunk look on the brunette's face as she laid on the ground, while Ranamon curled up next to her, caressing Jeri's stomach as she slowly moved her fingers down and teased the tried girl's pussy some more.

"Ranamon, let Jeri rest for now. You will now serve and pleasure me, you want nothing more than to please and obey me. Now come to me." Davis then instructed, smirking as the Warrior of Water turned her head towards him, a look of desire in her eyes as she moved away from Jeri and crawled over to him, kneeling slightly as she looked up at him with a seductive smile on her face, while jutting her breasts out for his viewing pleasure.

"And how may I please you there, handsome?" Ranamon asked enticingly, cupping her breasts as she spoke.

Smirking himself, Davis replied. "Zoe, while amazing, got my cock all dirty. Why don't you use those lovely breasts of yours to clean it."

"Of course, darlin'." Ranamon replied, gaining a lustful smirk as she sat upon her knees, took Davis' member and placed them between her breasts, rubbing them around Davis' manhood, while licking at the tip whenever it got close to her lips.

"That feels amazing... Keep going, Ranamon..." Davis groaned out, placing his hand on Ranamon's head.

"Anything for someone as sexy as you." Ranamon replied seductively, going deeper as she lowered her head, managing to take the tip in her mouth and run her tongue along it.

Ranamon continued to pleasure Davis for some time, enjoying the pleasure she was giving to Davis, while Davis groaned from the sensation of her breasts and tongue around his cock, causing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to continue to groan.

But eventually, Davis felt his release approach, causing him to instruct through his groans. "Ranamon... I'm... I'm going to cum soon... when I do, you will swallow it all and clean what you don't off of your... your body... Then you'll go sit next to Zoe and wait for me to talk to you again..."

Doing as Davis had commanded, Ranamon was unable to disobey, causing the Warrior of Water to continue in her actions, doing her best to increase Davis' pleasure, while finding herself getting pleasure at hearing and seeing Davis enjoying her body, the fingers of her left hand moving down and in between her legs, rubbing at her folds as she continued to lick and suck Davis' cock.

Not much longer after, Davis let out a loud groan as he came, with Ranamon licking and swallowing what she could, while some of his semen fell onto her breasts, which she quickly licked up once she was finished.

Once she was done with pleasing the maroon haired boy, the next part of her commands kicked in, causing Ranamon's eyes to glaze over, before she got up and walked over towards Zoe, sitting next to her with a blissful smile as she absentmindedly awaited her next commands, while Davis smirked and looked over at Jeri, who was still lying on the ground with a blissful smile of her own.

"Jeri." Davis called, getting the attention of the entranced brunette, who looked over at Davis with a combination of curiousness and desire.

"Turn around and get on all fours." Davis commanded as he approached the brunette, smirking as he told her. "Since you were last, I am going to make it up to you. I am going to ravish your ass, and you will love every second of pleasure I give you."

"Sure thing, Davis, anything for you..." Jeri replied with a dazed smile as she obeyed, turning around and rested on her hands and knees as she got into position, moaning as she felt Davis move behind her, place his hands upon her hips and line up his member to her entrance.

"Oh, Davis..." Jeri moaned, feeling his member slide in and stretch her tight passage, filling her whole being with great amounts of pleasure, while Davis groaned at the tightness of Jeri's body, gripping her ass cheeks tighter as he pushed himself further.

"Man, you feel good, Jeri..." Davis groaned, smirking as he raised his right hand and gave the brunette's right ass cheek a light slap, causing Jeri to cry out in pleasure, nearly cumming from the sensation, before the hand moved around and began to massage her breast, adding to her pleasure and moaning.

The pleasure became so much for Jeri that, after a little while, she let her arms give out, resting her head and upper body against the floor to allow Davis more access as he continued to take her from behind.

"Davis... Davis, this feels really good... You are wonderful...!" Jeri let out, continuing to lay on the ground, relaxing her body as Davis continued to thrust in and out of her, giving her more pleasure with each thrust.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short..." Davis replied, leaning down where he tilted Jeri's head up and kissed her.

"You are just as good... Never forget how sexy you really are..." The Digidestined of Miracles then told the brunette, smiling at seeing her more confident in herself, as well as her submitting to his words.

Continuing for another hour, Davis remained on top of Jeri, keeping one hand on her thigh and the other on her chest, rubbing her breasts and occasionally pinching and pulling at her nipples as he continued in his actions, before Jeri felt the pleasure get the better of her, causing her moans to increase.

"Davis... Davis, I... I can't hold it... I... I'm going to cum...!" Jeri moaned in warning, feeling that with each thrust she was closer to her climax, wanting to feel the joy of Davis inside of her, to experience the same pleasure Zoe and Ranamon had felt before her.

"Me... me too...! Cum with me...!" Davis called out with a groan, causing Jeri to let out a cry of pleasure as she climaxed, her sexual fluids running down her legs, while Davis let out a groan, cumming inside of her tight ass, leaving Jeri with a dazed, yet satisfied smile on her face, mirroring the same pleasure filled looks that Zoe and Ranamon shared.

After eventually catching his breath, Davis ordered all three girls to take a show, watching with a smirk as they mindlessly cleaned each other's bodies, before taking one himself, having a little more fun as he commanded the three to watch and masturbate as he showered.

Once he finished and redressed along with the girls, Davis instructed them to forget everything that had happened, as well as giving them some triggers in the event he wanted to have some more fun with them, especially Zoe, where Davis smirked as he imagined having some fun with her as Kazemon or Zephyrmon.

As Davis left, Jeri, Zoe and Ranamon continued their conversation as if nothing had happened, finding their conversation drawn toward the maroon haired Digidestined and felt their bodies heat up at the thought of him.

Davis, on the other hand, felt inspired by watching the girls pleasure one another, causing him to smirk as an idea came to mind, a fantasy he had once had, causing him to take out his cellphone and then make a few calls.

-Sometime later-

Finished with the calls and starting a new plan, inside his apartment once again, Davis, still dressed, waited patiently on his couch, while Kari, who was only wearing her panties, stood at attention with a smile on her face, a camera set up on a tripod in front of her.

"How is the sight?" Davis asked Kari, who gave a distant smile and said. "Perfect, Master."

Glad to hear Kari's reply and the tone that came with it, Davis smirked, before smirking wider as he heard a knock on the door then.

Rising from the couch, Davis walked over and opened it, smiling to see both Sora and Mimi waiting for him with smiles of their own.

"Hey there Davis, you called?" Sora asked with a suggestive smile, one that slightly caught Davis by surprise, especially when he was sure that she was giving him a quick look over.

"So is everything ok around here? You said it was urgent." Mimi then added with her own suggestive smile, which Davis expected from the pink haired girl, knowing that she was following the mental command to be attracted to him after their last encounter.

Instead of replying to the girls, however, Davis merely waved his hand in front of their faces and simply said. "Deep sleep."

Instantly, both Sora and Mimi's eyes slammed shut and their heads slumped into their chests, a pleasant smile on their faces as though they were dreaming, though in reality they were in vulnerable states that allowed Davis to further add or alter the minds of the Digi-girls.

"Open your eyes, but remain in your deep sleeps and follow me." Davis then instructed, smirking as the pair opened their eyes, showing them glazed over, before they mindlessly followed Davis into the living room, where they stood at attention in front of the couch and the camera, not taking into account the near naked form Kari operating the device.

Though Davis did say to himself that he would not touch Sora or Mimi again, wanting them to wind up with Tai and Izzy respectively, he did not say that he would not have anymore fun with them, smirking as he was about to have them live out a fantasy he often had of the two.

"Now Sora, Mimi, I want you both to strip naked and face each other." Davis then ordered, smiling as he watched them quickly remove their clothing, giving him a great view of their naked bodies once again, before both faced one another, staring blankly into each other's eyes, their breasts barely touching one another, continuing to arouse Davis, as well as excite him as to what was coming next.

But remaining focused, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship instructed with a calm and collected tone."Now Sora, Mimi, in a moment I will snap my fingers, when I do, you will awaken, not caring that I am here, or that Kari is here filming, but you will both have a deep, primal lust for one another. You will need to touch each other, caress, kiss, and fuck one another. It will not matter to you that it is being filmed, in fact it will turn you on even more, wanting to put on a show for the camera, and you will continue until I tell you to stop. Do you understand?"

" Yes... we understand..." Sora and Mimi replied in obedient tones, before Davis snapped his fingers, causing both to act on the set of commands and the hidden feelings they shared for one another, causing Sora to start off as she wrapped her arms around Mimi, pulling the pink haired girl close to her and began to kiss her passionately, which made the Digidestined of Sincerity moan in Sora's mouth, but return the pleasure she was feeling, kissing Sora back, while moving her arms around Sora's body, pressing their bodies closer and giving Sora's ass a sensual rubbing.

Breaking the kiss, Sora smirked lustfully at Mimi as she said. "Oh, Meems, your body is so hot, so wonderful."

"Don't sell yourself out to short, you are so sexy Sora, I bet you could get any hunk you want, Tai, Thomas, Davis." Mimi replied as she gave the orange haired girl's ass cheek a light squeeze, causing Sora to giggle lustfully.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I had about that stud the other night." Sora replied before kissing Mimi once more, surprising Davis that she still remembered their night of passion so vividly, believing that having her remember it as a dream would help it fade from her mind more easily.

'Guess I left a better impression then I thought.' Davis thought to himself as he continued to watch and enjoy the show, which continued to go deeper in eroticism as Sora moved her hands up, caressing Mimi's breasts, making the pink haired girl moan in Sora's mouth, all the while, Kari continued to use her camera to record every moment for her Master's viewing pleasure, feeling her pussy getting wet as she continued to film the two girls kissing and pleasuring each other.

Eventually, the two older Digidestined broke from their kiss, but continued to kiss around the other's body, with Sora licking and sucking on Mimi's breasts, while Mimi mimicked her actions, kissing along Sora's neck and collarbone, before licking around the Digidestined of Love's breasts as well, causing both to moan at the other's actions.

"Oh, Mimi..." Sora let out, continuing to enjoy the feel of their bodies almost as one, their lips running along each other's bodies, the pleasure they were sharing amongst each other, which Mimi moaned into, moaning Sora's name with a sensual purr, while making sure her actions upon the orange haired Digidestined were just as erotic and enjoyable.

Continuing their actions, both girls smirked lustfully as they each moved a hand down the other's tone stomach, before slowly inserting a finger into the other's pussy, causing them both to gasp with pleasure, but smile lustfully as they began to finger one another.

"Oh, Sora... your pretty good at this... You sure know how to please a woman..." Mimi moaned with a seductive wink, one Sora shared as she gave her loving partner a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Mimi... Now the real fun begins..." Sora moaned in reply, before smirking as she gently pushed Mimi to the ground, causing the pink haired girl to giggle lightly, before she started to moan in pleasure, looking down with lust as she saw Sora between her legs, slowly licking around her very wet pussy, before sliding it into her, causing Mimi to moan loudly.

"Sora... Yes... Oh, Sora, that's it...!" Mimi moaned, enjoying the feel of Sora's tongue lashing at her folds, causing Mimi to pace her right hand on the back of Sora's head, pressing down lightly and made Sora go deeper.

But not wanting Sora to do all the work, Mimi returned the pleasure to Sora, moving her left hand down the Digidestined of Love, down her back and to her ass, sliding her fingers inside of Sora's pussy, which made Sora moan within Mimi's folds, while Mimi smiled, enjoying the feel of how wet Sora was getting from the pleasure they continued to give one another.

"Mimi, you taste so divine..." Sora said in reply, taking her mouth away from Mimi's pussy for a moment as she licked her lips, before plunging her tongue once again into the Digidestined of Sincerity, feeling a climax start to approach as her body was awash with pleasure.

Eventually, Mimi arched her back and let out a loud cry of pleasure, climaxing all over Sora's face, while the orange haired girl smiled and licked Mimi's folds and legs, loving her taste.

"Oh, Sora... that was amazing..." Mimi moaned out.

"Thank you." Sora replied with a smile, which then turned into a smirk as she grabbed the Digidestined of Sincerity's thighs and pried her away from her naked form, confusing Mimi for a moment, until she saw Sora get on all fours.

"Now finish up what you were doing, sexy." The orange haired Digidestined said with some command in her voice, making Mimi smile and nod as she gladly obeyed, moving into position as she crawled up to Sora's form, crouched on her hands and knees as she stared at Sora's ass and pussy.

"Sora, you have such a sexy ass." Mimi cooed, giving the Digidestined of Love's ass cheeks a light kiss, before moving down and running her tongue around Sora's wet folds, causing her to moan lustfully.

"Mimi... Mimi, you are really good at pleasing a woman..." Sora moaned, smiling as she then commented. "I bet any guy who gets lucky enough to have you blow him with that skilled mouth of yours' will feel like a million bucks."

"Well I have thought about giving Davis a good time, maybe we can 'convince' him to join us some time." Mimi replied as she continued to lick Sora out, causing Davis' eyes to widen at hearing both girls mention him, as well as comment on how good he was at sex, plus them confessing they both wanted to have him, while having not told them to do so before.

"I like the way you think." Sora then said, gaining a lustful smirk, continuing to remain on all fours as Mimi pushed her tongue back into her pussy, while placing her hands on her ass to help her push deeper.

"Oh... Oh... Mimi... oh... between...between the two of us... I'm sure we can easily get Davis to have some fun... I bet with his stamina it would be a night to remember..." Sora moaned out, still enjoying the pleasure Mimi was giving her, while her mind was giving her images of a threesome between her, Mimi, and Davis.

"No argument here, girlfriend." Mimi replied, smirking as she added teasingly. "But to make sure it doesn't feel like we're hogging him, we could also invite Kari over so she could also let Davis have his way with her."

"Now that sounds hot..." Sora moaned out, reaching up with her right hand as she started to massage and pinch her nipple, adding with a lustful smile. "It would be so hot watching Davis dominate her, watching Kari submit to him as he fucks her from behind..."

Meanwhile, on the side on the couch, Davis watched and listened to all of this with a stunned and intrigued look on her face, not sure where all this eroticism was coming from, perhaps a command he gave them before, perhaps some hidden desire from the two of them, but whatever it was, it was a real turn on.

Eventually, Sora began to pant, feeling her climax approaching as she moaned out. "Oh Mimi... oh, oh... I'm cumming...!"

The orange haired girl then arched her back and let out a cry of pleasure, climaxing as Mimi licked her clean, before sighing as she turned around and lay on her back, smiling as Mimi crawled on top of her and gave her another passionate kiss, the two moaning as they tasted themselves on each other's lips, while their bodies pressed against one another.

Parting from their kiss, Sora smiled as she remained on her back, smiling further as Mimi lay her head on Sora's chest, rubbing her stomach as the Digidestined of Sincerity also took a moment to recover from the pleasure given and received.

"Sora, you were wonderful." Mimi then said with a smile, one shared by Sora.

"So were you, Mimi." The Digidestined of Love replied, before saying as she looked down at her still wet pussy. "But all that Davis talk has gotten me all horny."

Davis knew the perfect answer for this situation as he looked at Kari, who nodded, getting the signal, where the brunette then removed her panties and placed a strap-on dildo she had next to her, placing the sex toy around her waist and began to walk towards Sora and Mimi.

"Sora, Mimi, you will now notice Kari and feel the same lust and desire you feel towards each other towards her. You want her to fuck both of you." Davis then instructed, causing Sora and Mimi to turn their heads as they smiled lustfully at Kari, who had a similar smile on her face.

"Hey girls, you both look like you're having fun, mind if I join in?" Kari asked with a seductive purr as she caressed her breasts.

Smirking at each other, Sora and Mimi remained in their positions, spreading their legs, allowing Kari to see their pussies as Sora replied with a continued seductiveness in her tone. "Not at all Kari, we would love for you to join us, as well as that little toy of yours'."

"Then get ready." Kari said in reply, giving neither girls time to move or react as the brunette placed her hands on Mimi's hips, keeping the pink haired girl on top of Sora, as well as preventing the Digidestined of Love from getting up, not that she wanted to, for Kari then pushed the dildo forward, pushing it inside of Sora's folds and causing the orange haired woman to moan loudly at the pleasure that filled her.

"Kari... Ah... Oh, Kari... that feels... so... so good...!" Sora moaned out as she felt the dildo slide in and out of her pussy, causing Kari to smirk as she continued to fuck the older Digidestined, knowing that she was pleasing her Master by doing so.

And after a few more thrusts, Kari pulled the dildo out of Sora, much to the orange haired girl's dismay at the loss, before the brunette pushed the dildo deep into Mimi's wet fold, causing her to let out a cry of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Oh Kari... yes... yes...!" Mimi moaned out, thrusting her hips in sync with the dildo, filling her with pleasure.

As the trio continued to have sex, eventually returning to the topic of Davis, Kari commenting on how the sex toy would be insignificant to having Davis' actual cock to enjoy, it only spurred the three to continue in their pleasure, feeling their climaxes coming closer with each moment that passed, all the while, the camera continued to record them, with Davis sitting and enjoying the sight before him, while also in thought, thinking that perhaps he could continue to have fun with Mimi and Sora, both seeming eager to be with him on their own accord, which made him curious as to if there were any other girls that longed for him.

Sitting back on the couch, Davis smiled to himself, loving each moment of his life and looking forward to the next.

And while continuing to enjoy the sight of Kari, Sora and Mimi, Davis wanted to make sure he would continue to not only enjoy his gift, but also use that power to benefit those he cared about, smiling a little as he remembered sending Veemon and Gatomon off to give him the privacy he needed, but knew they too were also in their own moment of 'fun'.


	5. DATS More Love

Relaxing on the couch and knowing he wouldn't be disturbed for the day, Davis had invited some of his girls over to join him for another day of pleasure and fun.

As the Digidestined of miracles continued to relax, a smirk graced his face at the sight before him, consisting of Rika and Nene, the two just in their underwear as they held each other close stripping one another of their clothing and leaving both standing naked while kissing the other, as per the 'convincing' words of their Master.

And while Rika and Nene continued in their actions, not only kissing, but exploring the other's body, Davis let out a relieved sigh, for behind the maroon haired Digidestined was Kari, who was wearing only a pair of pink panties, while she massaged her Master's shoulders, feeling herself getting wet at the position and prospect of serving her Master.

Finally, causing Davis to groan as he gripped her hips tightly, Sora, who was completely naked, moaned loudly as she had taken to Davis' lap, moaning loudly as she could feel his cock go deep inside of her pussy as she rode him.

"Oh, Davis... oh, yes...! Oh... you feel so good...!" Sora moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So do you, my dear Sora..." Davis groaned in reply, closing the gap between them with a deep and lustful kiss, one that made Sora melt into Davis' mouth and kiss him back, helpless to resist the Digidestined or his actions.

After the erotic display he had her and Mimi preform for him, as well as the erotic words they said about him, Davis decided that he would keep Sora and Mimi, not as slaves, but as sex pets.

While they would continue to pursue Tai and Izzy respectively, they would lust for him when alone or called upon.

And until Tai and Izzy were officially their boyfriends, they would continue to allow Davis to take them, to serve and pleasure him as he saw fit.

Sora even got her own private show as she got to watch Davis take Kari and have sex, the sex crazed Digidestined of Love fingering herself as she encouraged Davis to fuck Kari, loving the sound of hearing Kari call him Master, as well as hearing the brunette beg for Davis, begging him for his cock, learning from Sora that it was a deep seeded fantasy of hers' to see Kari be dominated by a man, rather than a plain romance with a 'Nice' boy like TK.

With Sora now a pet for him to 'play' with, Davis had returned Sora's memories of their night together, smirking as the orange haired girl kissed him and asked if they could continue where they left off that night, a request Davis was more than happy to comply with, still remembering the dazed expression on Sora's face after hours of sex, with her just asking for more.

"It's so wonderful feeling Master inside of you, isn't it, Sora?" Kari asked with a smile, before she leaned forward and began to kiss the back of Davis' neck, causing him to growl a little at the pleasure his slave was giving him.

"Heck yeah it does...!" Sora moaned out loudly, especially when she felt Davis' hand move down her back and give her ass cheek a squeeze.

Smiling sinfully, Sora looked at Kari, then at Davis as she asked. "Maybe after... after this, she could suck your cock...? That would be so hot to watch... or maybe you take her up that tight little ass of hers'...?"

"Man, you really are full of surprises." Kari commented, a little surprised at Sora's kinkyness, but she knew with a man like Davis, she couldn't blame her.

Eventually, Sora's moans became more frantic, and her thrusts quickened, letting Davis know that she was close to her climax, causing her to moan out. "Oh, Davis... I'm so close... Ah... so good... Oh, Davis, you make me so hot...!"

"Me too...! Get ready for it...!" Davis groaned out in reply, gripping her ass cheeks tightly, causing Sora to throw her head back in ecstacy and cry out in pleasure and lust, her tight folds clamping around Davis' cock as she came.

And with Sora's pleasure, this caused Davis to let out a groan as he climaxed, filling Sora with his seed and causing the Digidestined of Love to collapse in his embrace, resting her head against his chest as she tried to catch her breath, a dazed and pleasure drunk smile on her face.

After a moment, Sora then sat up on Davis' lap, his cock still inside of her and her arms still around his neck, before she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, moaning as she felt him return it in kind.

"Thanks for the booty call, you hot stud." Sora then said with a purr after she broke the kiss.

"It was no problem." Davis replied, smiling as he told the Digidestined of Love. "It's always good when you come over."

"Anytime you want, I'll always come by." Sora said in reply with a lustful purr, moaning lightly as she got up, off of Davis' body, before eyeing his cock, causing her to add. "Especially with that awaiting me."

"Well hands off because it's my turn now." Kari interrupted, teasing Davis as she moved from behind the couch and lightly gripped Davis' member with her left hand and sensually ran it up and down his length.

Licking her lips at the sight of Kari now pleasuring Davis, Sora then saw the time, groaning as she then asked. "Do you mind if I use your shower? I need to meet Tai in a few hours."

"N... no problem..." Davis replied with a groan as Kari continued to give him a handjob, causing Sora to smile as she turned around, before letting out a light yelp as she felt Davis' hand slap her ass cheek quickly, causing her to turn and smile mischievously at him, before continuing to the restroom, swaying her hips as she did so for Davis' viewing pleasure.

As Sora took to the shower, cleaning off the remnants of her pleasure with Davis, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship continued to enjoy Kari's treatment, but felt himself tense up a little as he heard his cell phone vibrating next to him.

"It's ok, Master." Kari said with a calmness in her tone, kissing around Davis's neck as she asked. "Would you like one of us to answer it for you or would you like it to go to email?"

"No. I better answer it." Davis replied as he reached over and picked up his phone.

Expecting a call from one of his friends, Davis then smirked at the text message and the added photo attachments he had received.

Curious about it, Kari asked. "What is it, Master?"

"Just a little something from Mimi." Davis replied, holding up his phone and allowing the brunette to take it, where she read and saw what Mimi had sent.

"Hey there, handsome. Sorry I couldn't make it over, moving can be a real pain in the neck. But I hope these brighten your day." The message said, while attached to the text were several pictures, one a picture, angled as a selfie, of the pink haired Digidestined, a big seductive smile on her face, winking as she positioned herself with her arms behind her head, while she was showing off a skimpy deep blue bikini that left nothing to the imagination.

Another had Mimi in a silk, green thong as she bent forward, her hands groping her naked breasts, as she smiled longingly at the screen.

And as sexy as the first two pictures were, the next was a great surprise to Kari, where she saw Mimi was not alone.

Standing by her side, clad only in a blue bra and matching panties was Lilymon, who was the one now holding out the phone, allowing Kari to take in the image of her alongside Mimi, who was only wearing an apron over her naked form, her body pressed close to Lilymon's as the pair shared a sexy kiss.

"Looks like Palmon took my 'suggestions' to heart." Davis commented as he looked at the photo, smirking a little at seeing the two beauties making out, as well as knowing that the picture would be enjoyed by Veemon as well.

But remembering he still had his own beauties in the room, Davis looked at Kari and asked. "Kari, I know Sora has her whole fantasy of watching us, but is there anything you want? Anything that we can do that will really get you in the mood?"

Thinking for a moment as she sat next to her Master, sighing as she felt his arm wrap around her waist, Kari smirked as she started to say. "Well there is one..."

Kari then leaned forward and began to whisper into her Master's ear, causing Davis to gain a wicked smirk as he heard her idea, liking what the seemingly innocent Digidestined of Light had in her mind.

-Sometime later-

After making a few calls, and thanks to his entrancing voice, Davis sat back on his couch and waited, where Kari, Rika, and Nene all stood at his side in their bras and panties, while Sora had already left for her date with Tai.

"They should be here any minute, Master." Rika said with a smile, making Davis smile back, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship heard a knock at the door.

"Kari? Can you please answer it?" Davis asked, which made Kari smile and nod.

"Anything for you, Master." She replied, walking over and unlocking the door to the Motomiya's, before stepping aside, where the stunning forms of the DATS team entered, Yoshi, Miki and Megumi.

Taking in their appearances, Yoshi was wearing a light pink tank top that clung nicely to her body, showing off her large C, almost D-cup breasts, while stopping above her tone stomach.

A red mini skirt covered her lower body, showing off her smooth legs, while adorning her feet were a set of white boots that reached close to her thighs.

Miki was wearing an outfit that was just as sexy as what Yoshi was dressed in, consisting of a black and purple lined top that had been cut in the top, allowing her D-cup cleavage to be seen, while a pair of black shorts clung to her ass.

Upon her arms were a set of black bracelets, while a black choker was around her neck.

Lastly, Megumi was dressed in an outfit that showed off her beauty and sexuality, to which the blonde was dressed in her officer uniform, but had left the vest open and the white top underneath tied up and around her chest, showing off her D-cup breasts and stomach, while a pair of deep blue shorts covered her lower body and shapely figure, hugging her hips tightly.

Looking upon their figures, Davis couldn't help but smile, liking the outfits each had worn, as per his command to dress sexy for him, as well as seeing them acting normal to having their female friends in the same room nearly naked.

Looking at Davis and the girls, Yoshi smiled slyly as she said. "We got a call about an emergency. And we are here to serve."

"You did say it was urgent." Miki then added with a smirk, running her hand through her hair, looking at Davis with a smile of her own, as well as a set of longing eyes, making her ask. "So what did you need from us?"

"Whatever it is, I hope everything is alright." Megumi then said, out of the three, seeming the most normal, not acting as mischievous or seductive as her companions.

"I asked you over because Kari had something she wanted to get off her chest." Davis replied, smiling he looked at the Digidestined of Light who acted to his words in a metaphorical and physical sense as she slid bra over her body, discarding the lacy garment and showing off her breasts to her Master, slave sisters and their guests.

Looking at Yoshi, Kari started off by saying with a tone of lust and passion. "Yoshi, listen to me carefully, you lust for Davis, you want to be his sex pet, his fuck toy. Though you still love Marcus, you will lust for Davis when you are with us or alone with him."

Yoshi blinked her eyes once, before the red haired DATS officer looked at Davis with lust and longing, licking her lips as her body heated up more while she looked at his muscular chest.

"And Megumi, Miki..." Kari continued, planting a set of mental commands within the blonde and raven haired women's heads. "You two have known each other for a long time, but you want to know each other not just as friends, but physically as well. To touch each other, to kiss each other, to see and feel what the pleasures of being with another woman can be like."

From Kari's words, both older women blinked their eyes, before turning to face one another, with Miki taking the initiative as she smiled seductively, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her closer to her.

"Megumi, we have been friends for as long as I can remember, and looking at you, beyond a friend and a partner, I see a beautiful, sexy and vibrant young woman." Miki said, bringing Megumi closer as she kissed the blonde's cheek, causing her to blush a little and moan.

"I feel the same way about you, Miki." Megumi replied, looking at her friend with a longing of her own as she added. "I know we have 'experimented' in the past and had a thing for Thomas, but he was just a phase. I want to be with you. I want to be yours'."

Acting on the feelings they shared and the feelings Kari had called upon, Megumi and Miki closed the gap between their faces as they claimed their lips in a deep and longing kiss, too lost in their desires to care that they were being watched by Davis and the other girls in the room.

While her friends began to make out with one another, Yoshi ignored everything else as she walked towards Davis, her mind drawn to nothing but the Digidestined of Miracles, looking at his form, which remained relaxed on the couch.

A sexy sway in her hips and a seductive smile remained on Yoshi's face, she sat in his lap, facing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her body heating with desire.

"So, hot stuff, ready for a night you'll never forget?" Yoshi asked with a seductive purr as she moved her right hand down and up Davis' muscular chest.

"What do you think?" Davis asked in reply, looking back at Yoshi with a slyness on his face, which increased as he felt Kari wrap her arms around his chest from behind, looking to see the brunette back behind the couch and continuing to stare at him with lust.

"By the looks of it, you do seem eager." Kari commented, noticing Davis' erection, which made Yoshi look down and lick her lips excitedly.

"Oh that looks fun..." Yoshi moaned with desire, standing back up before removing her shoes, followed by her top, revealing the pink silk bra she wore underneath, as well as her well formed breasts.

With her top discarded, turning around and bending over, the auburn haired woman then slid down her skirt, revealing the matching pair of panties as they pressed against her tight ass, continuing to show off her sexyness.

Standing back up and turning around, Yoshi then ran her hands over her body senually, before walking back over to Davis, turning back around and sitting down in his lap, moaning as she felt his member press against her panty clad ass.

"Somebody seems eager." The auburn haired woman said with a continued smile and lustfulness, unable to hold herself back as she claimed Davis' lips in a deep and heated kiss, making the Motomiya moan in Yoshi's mouth.

Yoshi then began to moan as she felt Davis' hands on her waist, before moaning louder as she felt the Digidestined's hand slowly move her body up, groping and massaging her breasts through her bra, adding to her lust and pleasure.

As Davis and Yoshi continued in their actions, watching the whole scene of their Master claiming another woman, as well as two others making out from the side, Rika and Nene both felt aroused and excited, before turning to each other, looking at the other with the same longing expressions as they engaged and a passionate make out session, keeping their bodies close to each other and feeling nothing but pleasure and excitement.

Too lost in her newfound desires, Yoshi failed to notice her panties being pulled down her legs by Kari, the brunette smiling deviously as she slid Yoshi's garments down and off of her legs, smirking at seeing the stain on the front.

'Seems she is really getting into this.' Kari thought as she let out a soft giggle, before throwing Yoshi's panties aside and 'assisting' in pleasuring the DATS officer as she moved her face close to Yoshi's exposed pussy, stuck her tongue, where she began to to lash at her folds.

The new sensation, and sudden rush of pleasure, caused Yoshi to break her kiss with Davis as she threw her head back and began to moan loudly, with Kari continuing to lick at her pussy, while Davis' hands continued to massage her breasts.

"Oh, Davis, Kari... you two are incredible...!" Yoshi moaned through pleasure filled lips, making both Digidestined smile and stop their actions for a moment to look at the flustered form of the DATS officer.

"And it just gets better." Kari replied, smiling with slyness as she slid her finger around Yoshi's pussy and told her. "Just wait until you feel Master's cock inside of you. You won't be able to stop begging for more."

The words of Kari sent another shiver through Yoshi's body, her mind drifting to the thoughts of her and Davis in the midst of passion, before the auburn haired woman moaned again as Davis and Kari returned to satisfying her desires, with Kari getting back down and lashing at her pussy, while Davis took Yoshi's left breast in his mouth, his tongue rubbing around her skin and along her nipple, making Yoshi moan louder and louder.

Meanwhile, having relieved each other of their clothing, Miki and Megumi were now on the ground, with Miki on top of Megumi as she was positioned with her face near the blonde's pussy, happily licking away at her folds, with the blonde was doing the same to her, both moaning and sighing as they pleasured one another.

"Miki, I had forgotten how good you are at this..." Megumi moaned, images of her and Miki as teenagers kissing and engaging in erotic images coming to mind, causing the blonde to pick up her pace and say. "I only hope you are enjoying me as much as I am you..."

"Of course I am." Miki replied as she stopped licking Megumi's pussy and turned to face the blonde beneath her.

"I thought that our time together was a phase and that I was into guys, but doing this has sparked something in me." Miki then said with a sincere tone as she cupped Megumi's cheek, looking at the blonde with nothing but longing as she told her. "All I want now is you."

Acting on the words, Megumi and Miki kissed again, moaning in the other's mouth at the wonderful feelings building up within their bodies, just before Megumi felt some of those feelings released as Miki's hand slowly traced along her pussy, rubbing it softly and sensually, before slowly sliding her index and middle fingers inside, enjoying the muffled moans of the blonde, as well as how her body seemed to act to her touch, showing just how much Megumi desired her.

Back on the couch, the positions had now changed, as Yoshi moaned wildly, her body burning with pleasure as she had turned to face Davis and pushed herself forward, causing her pussy to engulf the Motomiya's cock, before she was guided into his lap and started to ride him.

And while Kari remained behind her, the brunette continued to pleasure Yoshi, groping the auburn haired woman's breasts, while kissing around her neck.

"See? I told you it would get better." Kari whispered hotly in Yoshi's ear, enjoying the sight at seeing the DATS officer continuing to lose herself to Davis, becoming putty in his hand.

"Yes... Yes, Kari... good... It's just so good...!" Yoshi moaned in reply, doing her best to keep focus on her thrusts but found she was losing her mind to the pleasure both Digidestined were giving to her as Davis and Kari continued to toy with her.

"I am certain that when you and Marcus are a couple, the love you two will share will feel just as good, but for now just continue to focus here and enjoy our Master, let nothing else but his pleasure fill you." Kari told Yoshi, continuing to pleasure the auburn haired woman alongside her beloved Master, which left Yoshi unable to do anything but continue to move herself up and down upon Davis' length, moaning and nodding to the commands set in her head.

'So good...! So good...!' Yoshi mindlessly chanted in her head, slowly forgetting everything and finding herself drawn only to Davis and Kari, seeing the pair as a handsome stud and sexy Goddess she had to please, knowing that if she obeyed, she would be rewarded with pleasures her body had never known before.

Meanwhile, the situation for Miki and Megumi hand changed, with both girls now on their hands and knees moaning as Rika and Nene were behind them, the Tamer and Fusion Fighter joining in on the pleasure, taking command and smirking as they slowly fingered the two older women, causing the DATS officers to cry out in pleasure and ecstasy.

"Rika... you are making me so hot..." Miki moaned, unable to help herself as she grabbed at her left breast, roughly groping it to relieve some of the sexual tension building up in her body, making the Tamer smirk at seeing and hearing raven haired woman submitting and begging.

"Same here... I.. I feel so hot... so aroused..." Megumi spoke up through her moans, feeling Nene's fingers continue to tease her pussy, causing Nene to smirk and stop her actions suddenly.

Confused, Megumi questioned. "Why... why did you stop...?"

"I want to know just how much you want this." Nene replied, keeping her fingers inside the blonde, while keeping a mental hold on her.

"Tell me how badly you want this." The brunette then said, moving her fingers slightly, which made Megumi moan at the feeling.

"I want this... I really want this..." Megumi moaned, which made Nene look at Rika, where both frowned and the red haired Tamer then stopped providing pleasure to Miki.

"That's nowhere good enough." Nene commented, before asking. "Don't you agree, Rika?"

"You are right, Nene." Rika replied, before speaking up and telling Miki and Megumi. "Before we knew what real pleasure was, we both agreed to become slaves to our Master, Davis Motomiya. We gave ourselves completely to him. Anything he says, we both obey without question. If Master says jump around naked, we do it. If Master wants us to striptease, we do it. And whenever Master wants us to please him, we always do it."

Though he was still enjoying Yoshi, Davis mentally smirked as he heard Rika's words, happy and surprised at how well his mental conditioning had taken hold on the redhead, changing Rika from the distant emotional ice queen she was known for to a loving slave girl who wanted nothing more than to see her Master happy.

"So are you willing to submit?" Rika then asked, moving her free hand around Miki's body, to her chest and asked as she rubbed her breasts. "To become slaves to a great and wonderful Master, to do anything he'll tell you to do, to finally know how a real man can satisfy you while also learning to satisfy your slave sisters and any other women Master has his eye on?"

"Yes... yes... We will become slaves... we will do anything Master says..." Miki moaned in reply, gasping as she felt Rika grip her breast tightly.

"We'll obey Master... We'll be good slave girls and learn how to please Master... Please let us be like you..." Megumi added with a tone of longing, which made Rika and Nene smirk at hearing the pair begging to be slaves like them.

Deciding to allow Miki and Megumi their pleasure, Rika and Nene wanted to make sure that the two were ready.

"Now that was much better. But was that good enough?" Nene asked Rika, who smirked and nodded.

"I believe so." Rika replied, leaning down, pressing her body against Miki as she told her. "Now get ready to be another loving pet for our Master."

Miki shuddered at Rika's words, just before the red haired Tamer pushed her fingers hard and deep inside of her, Nene applying the same actions upon Megumi, causing both women to arch their backs and throw their heads to the roof as they both climaxed, feeling nothing but pleasure overwhelm them.

And through their pleasure hazed minds, both now knew they now belonged to Davis, they were his, to do with as he desired, which just made both women smile.

As Rika and Nene took care of Megumi and Miki, Davis and Kari remained with Yoshi, continuing to 'enjoy' the auburn haired woman and her body, with Yoshi returning the pleasure as she was on her hands and knees, happily licking at Kari's folds, while Davis continued pushing his cock in and out of her pussy, making the DATS officer moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh, that's it... that's it, Yoshi... oh, good girl...!" Kari moaned as she ran her hands through Yoshi's hair, keeping her head close to the brunette's pussy as she happily licked away, filling Kari with pleasure, who threw her head back and cried out happily, continuing to enjoy the actions and dominance she held over the DATS officer, earning a nod from Davis as he continued to ravish Yoshi's pussy, focusing his attention on the auburn haired woman, making sure to give her all he could.

"Yoshi... you feel so good... I need to get you, Sora, and Mimi together... That would be fun, wouldn't it...?" Davis groaned out as he continued to fuck Yoshi from behind, reaching around with his right hand and massaging her breast.

"Yes..." Yoshi moaned, both at Davis' actions and his words, before saying with a continued desire. "It would feel so wonderful to share you with Sora and Mimi..."

"Don't forget about us." A familiar voice let out, which caused Yoshi to tilt her head and give off a distant smile to see Miki and Megumi, both still naked and crawling over to the three, joining in on the pleasure as Miki sat beside Davis and claimed their lips in a deep and heated kiss, while the blonde pleasured Kari, rubbing her breasts from behind the brunette, which made her and Davis smile.

"As if I could forget about ladies as sexy as you." Davis said in reply after breaking the kiss, making Miki and Megumi smile at their Master's words, feeling their need to have him increasing, which Kari picked up on and smiled slyly.

"Since you two are now here, what do you say we move this to Master's bedroom?" The Digidestined of Light offered, causing Yoshi to stop licking at Kari's pussy and look at Davis with longing, which was reflected in the expressions of the other girls.

"Lead the way." Yoshi moaned with desire, feeling Davis pull his still hard member out of her, take her by the hand and escorted her to his bedroom, while Kari wrapped her arms around Miki and Megumi, bringing the pair close to her body as she lead them inside.

And after Rika and Nene headed in, Nene closing the door behind her, the rest of the night was filled with the sounds of moaning and pleasure, ending with Kari, Rika, Nene, and the DATS girls all with satisfied smiles on their faces as they slept around their Master, with Kari sleeping directly on top of Davis, Rika and Nene each snuggling up on his sides, while Yoshi, Megumi and Miki lay close to the other girls, their hands behind their backs and bound by the handcuffs they had brought, showing just how kinky they could be.

As the six girls continued to sleep, Davis pulled Rika and Nene a little closer to him, stroked Kari's hair as he looked at the DATS girls and smiled, glad to see them all happy, but also wondering who he should try his 'gift' on next.


End file.
